Mistakes Were Made
by ilovetvalot
Summary: David Rossi mistakenly assumed that Jennifer Jareau deserved better than him. Fortunately, she had different plans. But when he almost committed the unpardonable sin, he resorts to kidnapping to win her! Ch. 8,12,14,15,22 rated M. Coauthored by Tonnie.
1. Chapter 1

As David Rossi sat in the dimly lit bar surrounded by hordes of women out looking for a good time, he told himself that it had been an aberration. For God sake, he was old enough to be her father. Taking a healthy swallow of scotch from the glass in front of him, he told himself to get a grip. One small woman should not be able to have this kind of effect on him. She was supposed to be one in a number…a vast number. Unfortunately, from the moment his lips had come into contact with her translucent skin, he'd known he was doomed. He'd known it…and he had a sneaking suspicion that she had known it, too. He remembered her sly smile as he'd told her that it wasn't right. Remembered how she'd asked him how such a notorious ladies man could be scared by the likes of her - right before she'd pushed her lips and body against his again.

She'd been lonely, he told himself. Her breakup with Will had affected her decision making abilities and he'd selfishly taken advantage of that fact. Except…he'd tried not to, hadn't he? When she'd turned and locked his office door, he'd shaken his head…telling her to go home before she did something she'd regret.

When she'd shaken her head and glided seductively across the room to him while unbuttoning that prim white button down shirt of hers, hadn't he averted his eyes, telling her the loneliness would pass and she'd never forgive herself or him for what she wanted to do? Hadn't he tried to back away when she'd slid her hands down his shirt and pressed those rosy lips to his?

And that's when he'd lost the ability to reason with the diminutive beauty. Lost the will to fight what his body wanted. Now, knowing how her body felt underneath his…knowing how her tongue tasted…know what she sounded like when her body found release, he found that he wanted more….with a woman young enough to be his daughter. And, she'd said she wanted it, too. But she was forbidden fruit, wasn't she?

When he's said that very thing to her, before running scared, she'd had the audacity to laugh in his face, saying, "Dave, don't you think it's a little late to use that analogy? You already bit into the apple."

And, damn it, if the crafty witch hadn't been right. He had already done just that. And he'd liked the sweet taste. He'd liked it way too much. It was intoxicating. Heady. And addictive. Looking around, Dave wondered how in the hell someone a little over half his age had managed to send him into a tailspin. Allowing women to have any effect on him except in the most elemental way was something he had been studiously avoiding for more years than he cared to remember.

The young woman that had seduced him a week ago was a determined minx, however. Constantly finding a reason to enter his space…calling him out on his fears and insecurities. She'd laid it on the line this afternoon. He had to give her credit. As he remembered her words, he stiffened.

"You're a coward, Rossi! You've got a woman standing in front of you that wants you for you! Not for the money! Not for the reputation! Not for the notoriety! FOR YOU! I want to be with YOU!" she had yelled at him in outrage after he'd told her she needed to get over her childish infatuation.

She'd not taken that sentiment well. Indeed, she'd taken it very badly. Accusing him of being too scared of making a real commitment, she intimated that he was the one that needed to stop acting like a scared child and be a man. She'd told him that when he finally figured out that she was what he needed then maybe she'd still be willing to give it a try. Maybe.

And, so he sat, in a smoke filled bar swilling his sorrows away wondering where in the hell he went from here. His musings had always gotten him in trouble…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He didn't know if it was fate or the Devil himself who sent her, but as he ordered another drink, a very familiar red head sat down next to him.

"David Rossi," she smiled, with a knowing wink, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Libby," he returned her smile, remembering a few very wild weekends he'd spent with the Rueters correspondent. "What brings you to my little corner of the world?"

"Senate briefings," she shrugged. "And I'm bored senseless in this sleepy little town. What do you say, Dave? Think you can buy me a drink and keep me from going comatose from boredom?"

He bought her a drink, which lead to another, and another, and before he knew it, he and Libby were flirting hot and heavy and she was inviting him to her hotel. This, he decided, following her into the cab, was what he was used to, the thrill of the chase and an instant conquest. No muss, no fuss, no ties. He had a convenient type of relationship with Libby. Consisting of drinks and sex whenever they ran into each other. Tonight promised not to be any different and as they rode in the cab to what he knew would be a very expensive hotel room, they took advantage of the dark back seat of the cab to get was always a damn good kisser and she hadn't lost her skills, each kiss grew more intense, more passionate, hands traveled above clothing, longing to touch the skin beneath.

"God, Dave," she sighed into his mouth, "It's been too damn long..."

"It has," he agreed, as she straddled his lap, kissing him deeply. His body responded with a frightening fierceness as she ground against him, his brain shut down and gave into the passion she'd aroused and behind closed eyes, he pictured the blue eyed blonde who he'd made love to and walked away from. He saw her in his arms, felt her lips, "Jennifer..." he murmured, opening his eyes to look at her as he kissed if hit by a bucket of ice water, his alcohol addled mind cleared and he looked at the redhead who sat on his lap. She was not Jennifer.

Looking at the woman still sitting on his lap, David resisted the urge to push her off him. Feeling the cab stop, David looked at the redheaded woman. "Lib-,"

Laughing softly at the look on the man's face in front of her, Libby laughed softly, "I don't know who this Jennifer is, but I promise you, Dave, I can make you forget her. I seem to remember a couple of times that I easily made you forget wife number two."

Sobering and realizing the huge mistake he'd almost made, Dave shook his head. Disgusted with himself, he knew he no longer felt anything…no arousal, no desire…nothing. Just the sickening feeling that he'd almost betrayed someone who shouldn't mean anything to him. "Look, Lib, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I just-".

"She must be special. She'd have to be to slow you down," Libby replied, sliding off his lap. Opening the cab door, she leaned back in. Kissing him on the cheek, she whispered, "If you change your mind, Dave, you know where I am. And, I promise, you won't be calling me by another woman's name when I'm through with you." With a wink, she closed the cab door.

With a groan, Dave leaned his head back against the leather seat of the cab as visions of the beautiful blonde that had wormed her way into his psyche flashed through his mind.

Why the hell couldn't he just focus on the redheaded woman who'd just walked into the hotel? Closing his eyes, he heard his heart scream, "Because she's not the one you want!"

Interrupting his internal musings, the cabbie asked, "Where to, buddy?"

Never opening his eyes, Dave gave her address without thinking.

Fifteen minutes later, the cab pulled in front of the home of the blonde haired beauty that somehow had stolen his mind and his reason. Paying the driver, David made his way to her front door. Banging against the front door and calling her name, Dave listened as he heard footsteps.

As the door was angrily wrenched open, he met Jennifer Jareau's flashing eyes.

David Rossi said the first two words that came to mind. "You win."

********************

"I win?" she asked incredulously, blue eyes swimming with angry tears. "I win?" she asked again. "Tell me, Dave, what exactly did I win tonight? Oh, and by the way, you left your cell phone at McGillicutty's. The bartender was kind enough to pick it up for you when I called! Tell the redheaded bimbo you left with that she also left her day planner! According to the bartender, it seems you two were too busy basically fucking in front of him to notice you left either of item!" she screamed trying to slam the door in his face.

JJ! Wait, honey!" Dave said, pressing a leg into the door's opening to keep it from closing.

"Wait?" she yelled. "YOU want ME to wait?" she screeched at him. "Screw you, David Rossi. Oops! Wait! I already did that, didn't I?"

"JJ, I didn't sleep with her! I couldn't!" Dave tried to explain.

Glaring at him, JJ picked at the collar of his shirt where a lipstick stain rested. "Really?" she asked in disbelief. "I wanted you, damn you! I wanted to be with you! Have a relationship with YOU! What the hell kind of fool was I, you bastard?"

"JJ, baby, please listen," Dave begged, cringing at the look of pain in her eyes.

"No! I'm done listening. I'm done trying! I'm done with you!" she bit out. "I can't believe I thought I could change you….Emily was right…Men like you, they don't change!" she yelled, angrily swiping at the tears on her flushed cheeks. "But, damn me for a fool, I thought you were actually worth it! So, tell me, Dave, was she good?"

"JJ," he said, praying to a God he rarely spoke to for guidance, "Give me a chance to explain."

"Explain? You want to explain this to me?" JJ laughed bitterly. "I'd say from the looks of you, it's pretty self-explanatory."

"No, honey, it isn't what you think," Dave said quickly.

"Not what I think? Were you or were you not in that bar with your hands all over some redheaded tramp?"

"I was, honey, but-"

Cutting him off with a violent shake of her head, JJ held up a hand. "Enough said," she told him sadly.

"No," he said, gently grabbing her arm as she tried to close the door again, "It's not."

"Let me be perfectly clear here, Rossi," JJ began with a soft vehemence, "I put my heart on the line and got slapped down for my effort. I will not do it again. Nothing you say will change what you did tonight."

"You need to hear the reason why, JJ," David said quietly, not releasing her arm.

"Let. Me. Go," JJ said, biting out each word with the force of bullets.

"No, not until you listen," David replied, gently drawing her onto the porch with him and pushing her into the porch swing.

"I don't want to hear the sordid little details, Rossi. Go find Morgan for that," JJ ground out.

"You need to hear why I tried to do what I did, honey. You need to know," David said softly, kneeling in front of her.

"I don't care," JJ said faintly, fixing her eyes on a point beyond his shoulder.

"Yes, you do," David whispered, raising a finger to wipe the tears against cheek. "Your tears say you do."

"All my tears say are that I'm angry that I believed in an arrogant bastard," JJ retorted.

"Jennifer," David began deeply, "I didn't sleep with that woman. I intended to, but-,"

"You think this is helping, David?" JJ asked, turning her pain filled blue eyes to his. "You think I want to know?"

"I think you need to listen to me. I couldn't do it, damn it. When my scotch soaked mind realized who I was with…who I was holding…what I was doing…I wanted to be sick. Sitting there in that godforsaken cab outside her hotel, I wanted to be sick! I couldn't do it because she wasn't YOU, damn it!"

He watched as her face tightened with pain and rage. He knew what was coming even before she raised her hand. The crack of her open hand making contact with his face echoed in the night.

The sting of the skin at his jaw was an almost welcome sensation, diverting him from the anguish written all over her face for just a moment.

"GET. OUT," she screamed.

Rising, Dave rubbed at his sore jaw. "I'll leave, JJ. For now. But, I'll be back. I just learned with startling clarity tonight what I want and who I need. And, both those things are right here in front of me."

"Too little, too late, Rossi," Jennifer ground out.

"No, JJ, I screwed up. I know that. But, I need you. Somehow, someway, I'll make you see that, too."

"I'd like to see you try," JJ snarled as she brushed past him back into her house, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: I hope you all are enjoying this new story. Please feel free to leave us a review and/or a PM so we know how ya'll feel! And, please, drop by my profile and respond to my poll. I really appreciate it!! Happy Reading and as ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter Three**

And for three months, try is exactly what David Rossi did - in each and every conceivable fashion he could think of. Day after endless day, he lent as much effort to regaining Jennifer Jareau's trust and affection as he did to his job.

No matter how much she snarled, insulted, rebuked, and rebuffed, each and every day, he tried. And during that time, there wasn't an hour that went by that he didn't wish that he'd handled things differently that long ago night three months before.

Libby had called him once during that time - just to check on him. After thanking her for her concern, he'd told her in unequivocal terms that whatever association they'd had in the past, it was over now. She'd understood and he hadn't received another phone call. Hell, he'd burned his little black book, sending the ashes in a beautiful vase to the woman that now owned his heart along with a note explaining the contents via special messenger just a month ago.

Of course, Jennifer, being Jennifer, had sent that same messenger back to him, covered in black ash, packing pieces of the broken vase with him. Yes, the woman that he'd unwittingly fallen in love with had a temper that she wasn't hesitant in using. And, over the last few months, she used it often - with him.

He'd learned flowers were a waste of time. Two weeks after that horrible night when he'd made the biggest mistake of his life, he'd sent her two dozen long stemmed red roses to be delivered after the work day had ended. He'd hoped all night to hear from her. He hadn't. But the next day, he had walked into his office to find those roses….cut to smithereens all over his desk. From the way things had looked, she had spent half the night in his office making potpourri.

Candy had been out, too. He'd ended up being pelted with the gourmet chocolates he'd had delivered to her office. Yes, the woman that he now knew he firmly loved had stood in the middle of the BAU's bullpen and hurled those chocolate confections at him with more force than a Louisville slugger could have provided, much to Emily Prentiss' dismay. Her friend had been all for maiming him, but had been shocked at the abuse of those chocolates. Calling him everything but the white man he was, Jennifer had listed in vivid detail each and every one of his faults before throwing the candy box to the floor and jumping up and down on it. And, that had been the end of his candy efforts.

He'd tried to talk to her, over and over again. Tried to explain that he knew he'd been an idiot that night. Most of the time she just ignored him. She'd gotten very good at it. Oh, she'd be professional when the talk regarded a case. Cold civility was something she excelled at. But, if he tried to turn the conversation to a personal note, either she ignored him or she threw civility out the window and attacked. Needless to say, he'd gotten exceptionally adept at dodging flying missiles. Nothing was off limits to her tiny hands.

He was beginning to think that bringing peace to the Middle East would be easier than gaining Jennifer Jareau's trust and forgiveness. But he wasn't giving up. No. Not him. He'd see this through to the bitter end. He had finally, after fifty-two years, found a woman that he was more than willing to go to the ends of the earth for. And, one day, he was convinced that he'd manage to break down the walls she had firmly placed around her heart. All because of him.

Not only did Jennifer barely tolerate him. But, Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia had followed their friend's lead and now looked upon him with barely concealed contempt. In fact, Garcia had even delivered a few veiled threats. But, he persevered. Contemptuous glares and snide remarks did not phase him. He deserved it and he could take it. What he couldn't take was the thought that he'd lost the one woman that actually mattered. The one woman that he now knew had the ability to make him feel whole.

Too damned bad he hadn't realized it before he'd trashed their relationship before it had even really had an opportunity to start. Which led him to his current predicament. What the hell did he try next? Short of kidnapping the woman and forcing her to listen, he was out of options.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sitting in his office, feet propped on his desk, David Rossi quickly decided that sometimes the most desperate answers were the best options. It was Thursday and their team was on a two week stand down. Tomorrow, after work, he'd make his move and have two days and three nights to make his case. He was going to do something rash…something that was very probably going to either get him killed or make him wish he was dead. He was going to kidnap a beautiful blonde media analyst. He was going to kidnap Jennifer Jareau.

Snapping out of his malaise now that he had a plan, David snatched up his phone and began making calls. The first was to the caretaker of his hunting cabin in the Blue Ridge Mountains. He informed the elderly gentleman that he'd be there tomorrow night and to make sure his second home was fully stocked and functional. His next call was to Macy's Department Store to his personal shopper. His directions were clear. He wanted every conceivable item that a woman could need for a three day vacation. No expense was to be spared. After giving the eager associate the sizes he needed and his American Express Black credit card number, he was assured that everything would be handled and delivered to his home no later than nine o'clock tonight.

Now, for the big phone call. For this to work, he had to make Jennifer Jareau believe this trip was all business. And for that, he was going to need help. Picking up the phone to call an old friend at the Richmond field office. Explaining that his team was interested in playing a practical joke on Agent Jareau, Rossi secured his friend's agreement to call her Friday morning and tell her that the SAC for the Richmond office was requesting not only her presence, but his as well, at a two o'clock meeting Friday afternoon for a special panel discussion for the local police agencies. She would be told that the two senior special agents that had been scheduled had to back out and that the Director himself had ordered she and Rossi to step in. It was a priceless plan. Now, if only it would work. It

had to work. Failure was not a word that David Rossi understood.

By nine o'clock Friday morning, David Rossi knew the wheels of his plan were in motion. He knew this for several reasons. One, he'd heard her screeched "Son of a Bitch!" and heard her throw what sounded to be a glass across the office as he'd stood outside her office door. He'd quickly decided that the current position he was standing in was probably not the safest or smartest and he'd made his way rapidly to his own office, biting back a smile. If he hadn't have known of his success by that reaction, though, he'd have known it when he heard her heavy footsteps stalking toward his office.

Slamming open his office door mere minutes later, a beautifully furious Jennifer Jareau stood framed in his doorway.

Putting on his best alarmed face, he'd looked up at her and said, "So, are you finally going to speak to me because-," he'd began.

"Shut up, Agent Asshole. I can't believe that I'm having to do this," she'd ground out, "but, our presence has been demanded at a two o'clock meeting this afternoon in Richmond. You have no idea how tempted I am to resign over this," she'd bit out.

Mustering what he hoped was a shocked expression, he looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him. "Not that I would ever turn down an opportunity to be with you, JJ, but, what in the hell are you talking about?" he asked slowly.

"The Director of the FBI has requested our collective presence on a panel convening this afternoon in Richmond for the local law enforcement. You and I," she said through clenched teeth, "are going to go up there and do our job. We're not going to say one word to each other outside of said job. Do I make myself clear, Rossi? This is not a fun-filled afternoon. This is work!"

"Why did Hotch tell you about this and not me?" David asked, trying to be convincing.

"If you'd ever bother reading your emails, Agent Rossi, you'd know that Hotch and Prentiss are on a custodial review this week in Ohio. I got the call from an agent out of the Richmond office," she spat.

Watching the anger and pain flushing her cheeks as she stood there with hands tightly clenched at her sides, Rossi had a momentary doubt about the wisdom of his plan. Quickly pushing it down in favor of the desperate hope that he could replace those shadows in her eyes with happiness over the next few days, he slowly nodded. "At least tell me what I need to be prepared to talk about when I get there, JJ."

"You job, you arrogant jackass, is to explain the role of the BAU in assisting local agencies with the capture of unsubs. My job is to explain how we coordinate multi-agency searches and investigations. Other than those two topics, do not expect me to even acknowledge your existence. Am I being clear here, Rossi? Or would you like me to draw you a picture?"

Rather than answer her question and giving her an opening to further her tirade, he simply nodded again, saying, "I'll meet you in the parking garage in thirty minutes. I'll drive."

Shaking her head violently, JJ retorted, "The hell I'll ride with you anywhere! I'll drive my own car."

"Look, Jen, there's absolutely no point-,"

"The point is that, perhaps, you'll make it through this day without me murdering you in cold blood," she snapped.

Rising to his full height, David said in a deep even voice, "We aren't going to drive separately, Jen. The Bureau isn't going to justify that expense."

"You're one to talk about money, Rossi. You could fund the entire traveling budget for the BAU with one of your books," she muttered.

"Damn it, JJ, just let me drive. You won't even know that I'm in the car," David said tiredly, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah, right," JJ mumbled. Glaring at him, she nodded tersely. "Fine, drive, Rossi. I don't give a shit, but remember my warning!" she said angrily, stomping from his office and slamming the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thirty minutes later, David Rossi stood beside his SUV and watched Jennifer Jareau stalk angrily toward him. Attempting to open her car door, he was rebuffed by a deathly stare. Shaking his head mutely, he dropped his hand from her door and moved aside. Glancing into the cargo hold of the SUV, he noted that the suitcases were inside, just where he'd had the teenager from next door put them.

They made the first hour of the drive in complete silence, JJ fully ignoring his presence, instead concentrating on the Blackberry in her hand, sending emails to Garcia, updating case files. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes every now and then, he noted her tense posture. The silence was only broken when her phone rang and she accepted a call from another agent. Based on her end of the conversation, he knew they'd be on an out of town case by mid- week next week. Hopefully, by then, he'd have regained his place in the heart of the beauty beside him.

Looking up from her Blackberry after ending the phone call, JJ looked a round and noticed they'd exited the interstate.

"Hey, Agent Asshole? You know a short cut to Richmond that I don't know about?" she asked, anger crackling in her words. "You've been to the Richmond office before, right?"

Nodding, David drew a deep breath. "Many, many times, Agent Jareau."

"Then what the hell are you doing, Rossi?" she snapped.

"We're not going to Richmond today, Jennifer. It was a setup. I set you up," David said steadily, eyes never leaving the road.

It took a moment for his words to sink into Jennifer's turbulent mind. But when the information finally seeped through to her brain, the resulting screech was ear piercing. In fact, David was fairly certain, he now had a crack in his windshield.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Rossi? Stop the car! NOW!" she screeched.

"No," he told her calmly.

"NO? NO? Are you insane? Stop this vehicle immediately, Rossi!" she ordered.

"No," he stated again, this time with more force. "Jennifer," he began, looking at her irate face briefly, "Just trust me-,".

"Trust you? TRUST YOU?" she asked hysterically through widened eyes. "There will be ice water in HELL before that EVER happens again!" she yelled reaching over to grab his arm in a tight grip. "Tell me where you're taking me, damn you! Or, I swear to God, I'm going to call Garcia and have her put a tracking satellite on us right now!" she screamed, raising the Blackberry to her ear.

Plucking the phone from her hand, David quickly pushed it into his jeans pocket.

"Give me my phone back, Rossi!" JJ commanded with a deadly gleam in her eye.

"No," Dave replied calmly.

"This is kidnapping, you know! You're armed and an agent of a federal agency. So, that makes it an aggravated kidnapping with intent to do harm…"

"Yeah, JJ, like I'd ever harm you," David retorted, irritated.

"Like you haven't already!" JJ tossed back, livid.

"Honey-," David began, hearing the pain lacing those words.

"NO!! Stop the car and give me my phone!" she yelled.

"Jennifer, I have absolutely no intention of stopping until we reach our destination or doing you any FURTHER harm to you in any form or fashion. But, babe, you haven't left me with any other options here. You wouldn't listen or give me a chance to explain. You've tried to maim me any time I came close-"

"Give me my phone, Rossi," she ordered again with a clenched jaw.

"You want it, honey, feel free to go in after it," he replied with a grim smile.

"You don't want me to have to do that, Rossi. You think I've tried to maim you before? If I reach into that pocket, I can't promise not to come out with a piece of your well-used manhood!" she shouted.

Raising an eyebrow at her as he briefly took his eyes from the road, he retorted, "If you want to risk it, Jen, give it a try. But I'm warning you, my reflexes are pretty damn quick and I'm fairly confident I can keep you from doing irreparable harm. Who knows? You just might want to have that part of my body. I seem to remember enjoying it before-"

Glaring daggers at him, JJ snapped, "I would NOT bring that up right now if I were you! You and I have extremely different recollections of that event and all that followed!"

"I know, Jennifer. That's what I'm trying to tell you. We don't see it differently anymore. I want us to try again-," he told her pulling into the driveway to his cabin.

Staring ahead of him at the large log cabin in front of her, she ignored his statement. "You want to tell me where we are, Rossi? I need to start planning my escape and I'd really like to be able to give the storm troopers proper GPS coordinates for when they firebomb you and this place!"

Yanking his keys from the ignition, David Rossi reminded himself that this woman was worth it! The anger and sarcasm would fade - they had to. Turning to stare into her red flushed face and gazing into her flashing blue eyes, he knew he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. "Baby, I'm asking for two days. That's all. Give me until Sunday night to prove that I can be the man you deserve. If I can't do it, I'll drive you back to Quantico and stand there while you have me charged with kidnapping. But give me this chance, honey."

Shaking her head, JJ refused to meet his eyes. "Now, Rossi. I want you to take me back now. I won't stand for this self-righteous control freak bastard attitude of yours. I'm not one of your possessions that you can just haul down and play with when you feel like it. You don't have that right and I'll be damned if I let you get away with this!"

"Listen to me, Jen, and listen well! There's nowhere to go! In case you didn't notice while we were driving through the forest, the nearest house is fifteen miles away as the crow flies. The way I see it, you have two options. Either give this an honest try and possibly enjoy at least something over the next two days OR spend the next forty-eight hours in a complete tizzy. But, before you make up your mind, you might want to consider what I've got planned."

Pursing her lips, JJ turned her head to stare out the passenger's side window. Bastard! How the hell had she let this happen and why hadn't she seen this coming! She knew the asshole was a manipulator…she should have seen this a mile away. Okay, if he wanted to play this game with her, who was she to argue. She'd just play it better. And, she'd make sure she won. Making up her mind, she turned to smile sweetly at her kidnapper. "What exactly is it you have planned, David?" Who knows? Maybe you DO have something planned to influence my decision." Attempting to open the SUV door, she found it locked. Turning brilliant blue eyes on him, she asked, "Are we gonna sit here in the truck all afternoon or do you think you might let me out?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: In a few chapters this story will shift into an "M" rating. Reader's please be aware that the change will be coming shortly. **

**Chapter 6**

Watching her carefully, Rossi flipped the locks. He knew there wasn't anywhere for her to run, but he was still wary.

Climbing out of the vehicle with hands that landed immediately on her hips, JJ turned to yell over her shoulder, "I'don't know what exactly you think is gonna happen this weekend, Rossi, but if you think I'm going to wear the same thing, you've got another thing coming!"

"While I'd be perfectly happy to see you walk around all weekend naked, I did come prepared," he replied, popping the hatch on the SUV and pulling out the suitcases.

"Well aren't you just the prepared little kidnapper?" she sniped. "Are you sure you got my sizes right?"

Turning to smile at her, he replied, "Honey, I've held you in my arms and I know your body intimately. I know exactly how tiny you are and exactly what looks good on you."

Ignoring those comments, JJ walked toward the cabin. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Rossi. Evidently, you've held legions of women in those arms of yours. I honestly don't see how you could distinguish one from another at this point. Seems to me that you might have confused me with someone else. It IS a habit of yours."

Sighing deeply, David simply followed the small woman up the steps onto the front porch of his cabin knowing with every measured step that he had his considerable work cut out for him.

Standing at the top of the wraparound porch, JJ took in her surroundings. "Where exactly are we? This is bigger than any hunting cabin I've ever seen before," she said, walking through the front door. Taking in the huge flat screen tv hung against one wall, she continued, "A lot more luxurious too."

Leaning casually against the doorframe, David replied, "I like to hunt and I like to be comfortable. I've found that the two don't necessarily need to be mutually exclusive if you work things right to begin with."

Wandering through the lower level of the cabin with David trailing behind her, JJ noted the fully equipped and stocked kitchen, the huge back deck, and every other kind of creature comfort.

Turning sharply she asked over one shapely shoulder, "Why bother to take me here, Rossi? Why not just take me to that fortress of yours at Little Creek?"

Staring at her across the room, David answered honestly. "Because, here, there is no phone, limited cell reception, and no one to interrupt us. I don't want any unexpected visitors. I want a full weekend to present my case to you without any outside influence."

Smiling grimly back at him, she retorted, "Good luck with that, Rossi. You're going to need it!" And with that statement, the battle lines were drawn.

*******

Climbing the stairs to the second floor with David following her progression through his oh so humble abode, she stopped in the doorway of what looked to be, if the huge king sized bed was any indication, the master bedroom. Tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder, she turned and narrowed her eyes on the master manipulator. "If you think for one single solitary second that you and I will be sharing that bed, David Rossi, you are in for a very rude awakening!"

"Why would you say that, JJ?" David asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Taking a threatening step forward and extending one pointed finger in his direction, she warned, "Be very careful, Rossi. Put one part of your anatomy into that bed with me in it and be prepared for the consequences. Try and remember that I'm as well known for my skill with a gun as you are for your prowess inside the confines of the bedroom."

"I'll be taking the bedroom down the hallway, Ms. Purity. When you decide that you want me in your bed again, you'll have to tell me. As much as I want you, it has to be your choice."

"Well, then let me enlighten you right now, Your Highness! My choice is for you to get me the hell out of here and take me back to civilization! My choice is for you to give me back my damn phone so that I can call in the damn Delta Force, if need be, to get me out of you traitorous clutches, you bastard! My CHOICE is to make your life into a LIVING HELL for this, Rossi!"

"Damn it, JJ, do you not think I'm already living in hell! You don't think that I'm not up to my ears in regrets. Christ, don't you think I realize what I've done to you? To us? There isn't a minute of the day that I'm not filled with regret that I didn't accept the wonderful gift you offered me. Not a goddamn minute, JJ! You want to know what hell is, Little Girl? Hell is knowing that I might have ruined the best thing that ever happened to me with one foolish mistake. It's knowing that I can see you everyday but that's all I get because of my own stupidity. I doubted myself that night three months ago, Jennifer. But, I _NEVER_ doubted _YOU_! Jennifer, I know you felt something for me. You told me so. And, I know, deep down, it's still there!" he told her, his tone pleading for her to understand.

Brushing past him, JJ quickly made her way back down the staircase as she headed for the glass doors leading to the back deck. Feeling the fresh air hit her face, she inhaled deeply as she caught sight of a path leading down to the water below. Hurrying down the steps, she yelled over her shoulder, "You know what, Rossi! You're right! I did feel something. But let me be the first to tell you, you sanctimonious bastard, whatever it was, it's gone now! You killed it when you showed me that I was completely expendable and readily replaceable! It took you, what, five minutes to find another woman to fill your arms? Hell, they line up for you. All you have to do is smile and crook that evil little finger of yours!" she sneered.

Stomping after her, he followed her path to the creek. "Damn it! Will you just listen! This is what I'm trying to tell you! I couldn't replace you! I'll never be able to replace you and if I have to spend the rest of my life telling you that, then I will," he said, reaching for her arm to pull her to him.

Jerking out of her grasp, she took a quick step back. She watched as his eyes widened and he moved toward her. He grabbed her hand as he realized she was going to slip on the wet rocks below her feet. But he couldn't stop it, not soon enough. And he watched with a mixture of horror and amusement as the poised Jennifer Jareau fell into the shallow creek in an unceremonious heap.

Turning flashing blue eyes up to his, she sputtered, "You pushed me in, you asshole! You actually pushed me in!"

Surveying the situation quickly, David immediately scrambled toward the young woman sputtering in the water. "JJ, honey, are you all right?" he asked, coming down the embankment toward her.

"Do I look all right, you ass?! I'm in the middle of a freaking river!" she screeched.

"Actually, it's a creek, baby," he muttered.

Catching his words as she watched him wade into the water, she glared at him. "Get away from me! You pushed me in here," she accused, trying to scramble up to her knees in the water.

"Are you nuts? I was trying to stop you from falling!" he argued, wading toward her. "Are you hurt, honey? Are you all right?"

Swiping wet hands over her cheeks, JJ spat, "I'm cold! I'm wet! And, I'm pissed, Rossi! So, no, you idiot, I'm not all right! Bastard! You damn son of a bitch!" she said, trying desperately to rise out of the water.

Reaching for her shoulders to assist her into a standing position, she slapped at his hands. "Don't you dare touch me, David Rossi! Don't you _DARE_! Goddamned Ass! You did that on purpose!"

"Damn it, Jennifer! Shut up and let me help you!" he said, reaching for her again.

"Not in this lifetime, Rossi! Here I am, sitting in the middle of a freezing river-,"

"It's a creek, JJ," David said, reaching for her once more.

"Fine, you, SOB, _CREEK_," she said, batting at his hands, "in the middle of goddamn nowhere Virginia with a man I despise, very probably getting hypothermia for which you _WILL_ pay all the medical bills!" she raged.

The water was only up to David's knees, but Jennifer was still sitting in the water up to her neck. Shaking his head at her, he watched as she finally made it to her knees in the water. Again trying to help her up as she cursed him for all she was worth, he winced as one of her slaps connected sharply with his arm. Unfortunately in the process of hitting him, she went back into the water again, this time landing even harder and soaking her hair.

Gritting her teeth as the pain radiated up her spine, she screamed, "That's it! You hurt me that time, David! God, I think I broke my ass!"

Alarmed, David crouched in front of her in the water. Wincing at the tears in her eyes, he wasted no time pulling her to him as he asked, "JJ, where does it hurt, honey?"

Enraged, JJ slugged him in the chest, pushing him back into the cold water. "How's it feel, bastard?"

Coming out of the water sputtering, David looked at the blonde haired vengeful angel in front of him sitting in the middle of his creek glaring daggers at him, arms crossed over her chest, panting in fury and it was all suddenly too much. Breaking into laughter, he gasped as JJ splashed him and yelled, "You think this is funny!? You push me in the creek, try and drown me and you _LAUGH_! You goddamn moronic idiot! If I ever get out of this water, I'm going to kill you!"

He tried to stop laughing, he truly did. But the situation was just too much. It wasn't until he heard her next words that he sobered. But sober he did.

"See, this is why I'm furious with you, you asshole! You can't seem to recognize the seriousness of your own fucking actions!" she shrieked.

Staring at her for a long moment, David quietly said, "Oh, I understand, Jennifer." Scooping her into his arms quickly so as to prevent either of them further injury, he walked toward the shore with her in his arms.

"Put me down, David! Now! Your arms are the last thing I want around me! I can't believe I let you touch me in the first pl-," she yelled, suddenly being cut off as his lips crashed down over hers. Struggling for a moment, she finally allowed herself to sink into his kiss.

Feeling her acceptance, however momentary, David pulled her tighter against him, their soaked clothing melding together. Tearing his lips away from hers and seeing the dazed, confused look in her eyes, he knew he couldn't press her. This had to be her choice.

Eyes never leaving hers, he carried her through to the front room of the cabin and lowered her back to her feet. Taking in her sopping clothing molded to her beautiful curves, he felt his breath catch. Standing there, barefoot, wet white blouse clinging to her cold breasts, hair falling in wet streaks around her face, he whispered, "You are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my long life, Angel."

Glaring back at him, shivering, his beautiful woman uttered three words. "Bite me, Rossi!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Tomorrow's chapter will be posted as an "M" rating. It will now be in the "M" rating section of stories....**

**Chapter 7**

Smiling at the vivacious minx in front of him, he replied, "You really shouldn't give orders like that, beautiful. You never know when someone might actually obey them."

Mind and body still reeling from his earlier kiss, JJ could only shake her head and narrow her eyes as she stood in the center of his living room. "Look, Rossi, I'm covered in river slime-,"

"Creek," he corrected happily.

"For friggin' hell, fine! CREEK slime. I've been kidnapped by a lunatic profiler and thrown into a raging CREEK and my body feels like I've danced seven rounds with Mohammed Ali! I'm not up for a stimulating conversation with you right now, okay?" she railed.

Taking the two steps forward it took to stand directly in front of her, he swung her back up into his arms. "You're right. Up you go, Angel. I'm not gonna sit here and watch you die from frostbite or muscle damage when I've got a perfectly good Jacuzzi upstairs just waiting for you," he told her, quickly climbing the stairs.

Staring into his dark eyes, she saw only honest concern and hopeful optimism. She knew he was serious about everything he'd said, but she honestly didn't have the energy for the confrontation she knew they'd eventually have to have. She knew she didn't want to forgive him. He'd hurt her. Badly. She didn't want to love him either. Had done her level best to kill those feelings inside her. Unfortunately, love wouldn't die though. And she knew that sooner or later, she was going to have to deal with him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she allowed her head to fall against his throat as he carried her through the house. Damn him, he didn't deserve her forgiveness, did he?

Moments later, she was lowered to the edge of the largest Jacuzzi she'd ever seen. Shaking her head sadly, she muttered bitterly, "You weren't kidding about having all the creature comforts were you? I bet this thing makes quite the impression with your string of jilted lovers."

Wrapping her in a towel while he adjusted the faucets, David looked at her lowered head. He'd barely caught her quiet words, but he HAD heard them. Sighing, he used one finger to tip her chin as the tub filled and said, "Jennifer, I've never brought another woman here before. You're it and as far as I'm concerned, you'll be the first and last woman I ever bring here."

Digesting that tidbit of information, JJ couldn't help the off balance feeling that assailed her as he urged her to stand up.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes and into that bath before you catch your death. The warm water from the jets will loosen those hurt muscles of yours."

"I can take off my own clothes, David. Been doing it for years," she retorted sharply.

"I know you can, JJ, but don't think I haven't noticed you favoring your right arm. Not enough for a hospital visit, but enough that I know you're gonna need some help in here. Now, we both know that if you don't get in that hot water soon and soak that you're gonna have some serious stiffness issues tomorrow. Let me help take care of you, baby."

"Damn profilers," JJ muttered, allowing him to help unsnap and unbutton everything.

Before he could help her actually remove the clothing though, she stilled his hands against her. "I've got it from here, David," she said in a false sweetly spoken voice. "You can go now. But, it is nice to know that my captor just might be worried about me." Lightly shoving him out the door, she shut it with a decisive click.

Settling into the tub carefully a few moments later, JJ laid back and let the hot water and the pulsing jets work there magic against her muscles. Closing her eyes, Jennifer tried not to let her mind wander to the man downstairs. She attempted not to let herself remember the strong feel of his arms surrounding her, the clean manly smell of his skin, the taste of his tongue or how wonderful it felt to feel his heavy weight resting atop her. She truly tried. And she failed miserably.

Downstairs, David Rossi was doing some trying of his own. Walking into his kitchen, he tried to decide what to feed the wonderful woman currently soaking in his tub. Deciding simplicity was best, he grabbed the steaks that the caretaker had left out thawing and threw them on the grill outside. Roasted vegetables and a nice red wine would complete the meal. As he prepared the meal, he mentally tried to prepare himself for the weekend ahead. He had to find a way to get her to the point where she'd listen to his explanation for his atrocious behavior three months ago.

Upstairs, JJ finished her thirty minute soak in the heated heaven of a Jacuzzi. Stepping out of the bath and wrapping her wet body in a thick bath sheet, she stepped into the bedroom. Frowning at the bruise that had already started forming on her side and hip, JJ looked around for something to wear. Finding a suitcase placed in the center of the bed, she peered inside. Recognizing the name brands, JJ cringed at how much money the man downstairs must have spent. Quality wasn't cheap…and these things were top of the line. Choosing a pale blue sundress from the selection in front of her, she laid it to the side as she searched for undergarments. Finding a pair of barely there lace panties and its matching bra, she slid them on and desperately tried not to imagine David Rossi taking them off of her. Sliding the dress on over them, she quickly brushed her hair and applied a touch of makeup, telling herself firmly that she wasn't doing this for him. Choosing to remain barefoot, JJ opened the door and slowly made her way downstairs as David was coming up them, glass of wine in hand.

"I was just coming to see if you'd turned into a prune yet or if you might, perhaps, need my assistance getting out of the tub," David told her with a grin.

Smiling sweetly, JJ snatched the glass of wine from his hand. "No such luck, Agent Rossi. I managed just fine on my own."

"Dinner's on the deck, JJ. You hungry?" he asked.

"Why not? I can hardly go on a hunger strike. I don't put it past you to pry my jaw open and shovel the food in," she replied testily, following him.

David watched as she sat gingerly in her cushioned seat and winced. "How bad is your side, Jennifer?"

Shaking her head at his question, she muttered, "I'll be fine, David."

Kneeling in front of her seat, David leaned forward. "Listen, honey, if you're in pain, we're out of here. The nearest hospital is twenty miles away. I can have you there in fifteen minutes," he said worriedly.

Watching him closely, JJ saw the sheer concern and care written in his eyes. "You actually mean that, don't you? You'd take me out of here right now and throw away your whole kidnapping plot, wouldn't you?"

"I don't give a damn about anything other than you, JJ. If that means I have to give you up to make sure that you're okay, then I'll do it in a heartbeat. You come first, Jennifer. Not me. Not anymore. You. Now, please, answer my question. Are you okay?"

Offering a genuine smile to him for the first time in three months, JJ nodded. "I'm okay," she whispered. "It's nothing that a few more soaks in that tub of yours won't take care of."

"Honey, I keep some painkillers here for emergencies. You never know when you're out in the woods when something strange will happen or you'll pull a muscle or something worse. If the pain gets worse, promise me that you'll tell me and we'll do something about it."

Nodding, JJ reached for her wine glass and took a long sip. It was in that moment that it dawned on her. She'd been given an escape route and given it up. She'd just passed up on the perfect opportunity to get away from this man in front of her. Suddenly she realized, she didn't want to escape him anymore. She wanted the very opposite….and that fact scared the hell out of her because that way led to heartache.

Rising, David slid into his seat again as he poured her another glass of wine. "I hope steak was all right with you. I wasn't sure since you always order chicken when we're on a case"

Biting into the grilled meat, JJ smiled, "It's delicious. I love a good steak."

"I'll remember that," he told her softly, watching her fork another bite into her mouth."

"I just try to stay away from the red meat as much as I can," she said quietly.

"Why?" Rossi asked, confused.

"Calories and fat content come with the steak," she mumbled.

Watching her bent head, David said quietly, "You're beautiful, honey. A few extra pounds wouldn't hurt you. I saw your clothes earlier, Jen. They were hanging off you."

Frowning, JJ didn't meet his eyes. Shrugging, JJ replied, "I haven't felt very much like eating lately."

Reaching over, David tilted JJ's chin up to look in her eyes. "Because of me? Because of what I did?"

Shaking her head, JJ tiredly mumbled, "I've just been under a lot of stress, Dave."

"I know better, JJ. It was because of me, wasn't it?" he asked, self-condemnation oozing in his voice.

"It's just been hard," JJ whispered.

Cupping her cheek, David whispered, "I never wanted you to harm yourself over this. I tried my best to tell you that I made an utter fool of myself, but nothing I did seemed to get through to you. I just had no idea how to fix the mess I'd made of things. I didn't know what to do to convince you that you're what I wanted in my life."

Staring into his dark eyes, JJ said in a voice steeped in pain, "You hurt me. I've never felt so expendable in my life. You used me and walked away like it didn't mean anything. Straight into somebody else's arms. Do you know how dirty that made me feel?"

David closed his eyes against the wave of anguish that slid through him. He knew she needed to vent…to purge herself of the horrible feelings. He also knew that he deserved every cutting stab her words delivered.

"I never meant to make you feel that way, baby. Never. And, I'd give anything if I could undo it. At that time, all I could see was this stunningly beautiful woman, inside and out, who was determined to give me the most amazing gift - herself. And I knew that I didn't deserve it. I didn't think I could be what you deserved and was terrified you'd regret it. I was afraid to open myself up to what you were offering, honey. I was afraid that when you saw me for what I really was, I'd lose you."

"Don't you think all those things were for me to decide, David?" JJ snapped. "Oh, wait! I did decide! I came after you…told you how I felt…and what did I get in return? Slapped in the face with another woman. For a man with such noble intentions, you certainly turned into a first rate bastard when I was looking the other way….That night…the night I called the bar, I needed you! I needed to hear my friend's voice tell me that everything was going to be okay and that we were going to make it!" JJ hissed, wiping angry tears from her cheeks.

"JJ, that night, what was wrong? What happened that night?" David asked, concerned.

Hearing the concern in his voice, JJ felt some of the bitterness drain away. Laughing weakly, JJ shook her head. "It doesn't matter now."

"It matters," David replied firmly.

Meeting his eyes, JJ explained, "That night, I'd received another call from another sheriff in another town where women had been disappearing. Twelve women, David. It took that idiot, twelve missing women to realize that he had a problem. Just like they were expendable, like they didn't matter. Just like he thought it was okay that they be thrown away…like they were replaceable."

Cringing, David leaned forward and took her chilled hand in his. "Then you talked to the bartender," he sighed, hating himself.

Pulling her hand from his, JJ stood abruptly to pace to the far end of the deck. "Yeah, Rossi, then I talked to that bartender. I found out I wasn't nearly as special as I hoped I was. You'd already moved on to someone else. God, I felt stupid," JJ said bitterly. "All I could think was that I didn't know how I'd ever look you in the eye again."

Following her slowly across the deck, David replied, "JJ, I never meant for that to happen. I was drinking and I thought - I never meant for you to feel like you'd been rejected. Damn it! Libby meant nothing to me, Jen."

"Oh, Libby, is it? She has a name," JJ replied, raising her eyebrows and turning to face him. "I never knew her name, but, it's Libby, huh? Well while you and Libby were getting it on, I was busy finding my backbone that night," JJ sneered. "See, I found my anger that night and I stopped feeling sorry for myself. My only focus was in trying to find a way to make YOU pay for how you'd made me feel. Damn you, David, I loved you! And you just threw me away!" she raged.

David's breath caught at her words. She'd loved him. Past tense. Well, if she'd loved him once, she could do it again, he thought, striding forward to jerk her into his arms. "Did you mean it?" he asked tightly.

Feeling herself trapped in his arms, she stared into his darkened pain shadowed eyes. Part of her wanted to desperately to push him away and stand there on her own two feet and inflict the kind of pain on him that he'd used on her. Part of her wanted to tell him "No." But the other part, the part that found comfort like she'd never known before in his arms, was screaming at her to take a chance. One last chance. Staring at him on the dimly lit deck, JJ sighed as she finally allowed her body to sink against him.

Leaning forward, his lips barely grazing hers, he whispered, "Answer me, Jennifer. Do you still love me?"

Slapping a palm against his chest, she hissed, "Damn you, Rossi! Yes, I do! And I hate myself for allowing that goddamn weakness every single day of my life!"

Tightening his arms around her, David sighed in relief as he drew her closer. "I'm sorry you feel that way, beautiful," he said softly, "But, I've got to tell you, it makes me the happiest man in the world. I've been trying like hell for three months to find a way to tell you that I love you, too, but you wouldn't listen."

"You've got a really strange way of showing it, Dave. Kidnapping seems a bit much, don't you think?"

Sliding a hand through the long hair at the nape of her neck, David pulled her head back gently to drop a gentle kiss on her waiting lips. "I was a man on a mission, honey. And, I was desperate."

"I still don't understand, David. Why? Why would you go looking for another woman? Why couldn't I be enough?"

Pressing a finger to her lips, he replied quietly, "You were and ARE enough! I wasn't trying to hurt you, Jen. I was trying to prove to myself that I was still the same miserable bastard I always was. I was drunk and I though that if I could get you out of my system by using another woman that I would be right and you'd be better off without me. But you, honey, you made an indelible mark on my soul. It wasn't just the making love, baby. It was the fact that you were the most amazing woman I've ever known. That night you burned yourself into me. I couldn't go through with it, Jennifer. I kissed her…that's all. And, I know that's bad enough…but, that's as far as it went. I couldn't touch another woman like that after having you. You're the last woman I ever want to make love to again. You're the last one period, honey. Say you believe me. Please, Jen."

As JJ stood staring into those dark hopeful eyes, she shook her head as it dawned on her that all those days of fighting and running from him had led her straight back into his arms. Finally, she nodded and said in a clear, firm voice, "Okay, Dave, I believe you. But hear me now, Rossi! I don't play games or suffer fools well. I don't ever want to go through something like this again with you. We're not finished with this discussion by any stretch. I need to know that I'm enough…that there won't be any other women. Ever. You're going to have to prove that to me."

Nodding, David Rossi realized he had absolutely no problem with the idea of jumping through hoops for the woman standing in front of him. Mainly, because after everything he'd put her though, she WAS still standing there. She could have walked away. She could have tried to guard her heart. But she was there. And, she was willing to try again.

"Now what?" JJ asked quietly.

"Now, we sit back down and finish our meal before it gets any colder than it already is," he replied with a smile and another stolen kiss. "There'll be time for more later."

As they finished their supper, David refilled their wine glasses before pulling JJ gently by the arm from her seat. Handing her glass back, Dave wrapped a strong arm around her waist and guided her back through the cabin to the living room. Pulling her down to the rug in front of the fireplace, he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love a good fire," JJ said softly. "One of the drawbacks to apartment living…no real fires."

"Mmmm," he hummed settling her between his sprawled legs and pulling her back to rest against his chest.

"My father always told me if you stared into the flame long enough, you'd be able to see your future," she whispered, turning her head against him so that she heard his strong heartbeat in her ear.

"Is that a fact?" David murmured, idly running his fingers over her soft hair.

"That's always what he said," she whispered.

"I already see my future, honey. She's in my arms," he said against her hair.

"Do you mean that, David?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Jennifer, I readily admit that I've been a bastard. But, honey, I don't say things that I don't mean. My past isn't something I'm very proud of or anything that I particularly want to hold on to. Up until recently, I wasn't very impressed with my present either. But, my future - babe, my future finally holds some pretty amazing appeal. I want my damn future now and I want it with you."

"I want it, too, Dave. I really do. I knew the moment I tempted you into making love to me what I wanted….but I'm scared now. Terrified, actually. There's a lot of things we still need to work out and settle between each other. I love you, but, I hope you can understand that it's going to take some time for me to trust you again after everything that happened."

Bending his head to press a soft kiss to the side of her turned neck, he nodded. "I understand, honey. I meant what I said. If it takes the rest of my life to prove to you that you are the only woman I'll ever want, I'll do it. You won't have a reason to doubt me again. I learned my lesson when I thought I'd lost you for good. I made a stupid mistake and I'm more than willing to pay any price to have you back. That was what this weekend was all about, Jen. Me showing you that I'm serious. That I know what I want. Who I want."

"Kidnapping though, Dave?" JJ chuckled.

"Don't laugh. I was desperate," he whispered against the nape of her neck.

Turning in his arms to straddle his lap, she felt the heat from the flames warm her back where her dress exposed her creamy skin. "Tell me, then, what exactly did you have planned for this weekend, David? What if I had fought you longer?"

Laughing as he pulled her closer, David settled his hands heavily on her hips. "I was prepared to do whatever was necessary to ensure that when you left this cabin you had no doubt how in love with you I was. My first thought was to lull you into a false sense of security with copious amounts of expensive wine. I'd hoped that would dull those shooting capabilities of yours in case you managed to locate one of my guns."

"The drunker I get, the better my aim is, honey," JJ warned.

"I'm going to make a mental note of that," he replied honestly.

"Figured you would," she shrugged, rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, hell, honey, the entire Bureau lives in fear of your target skills," Rossi defended. Pushing her hair over her shoulder, he continued, "And if my efforts in the area of your alcohol consumption didn't work, I decided I'd try and logically explain how I deserved a second chance, starting with how I've been groveling for the past three months. Let me tell you, baby, that's been a humbling experience. I am, however, fully prepared to continue as long as you deem it necessary."

"Oh, you'll still be groveling for many years to come, Agent Rossi. Expect it! I think I've earned that little comeuppance in spades, don't you?"

"Yes, baby, you have. Then if none of that worked, I was prepared to pull out the big guns and lay it all on the line," David informed her, caressing her hips.

"Big guns?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Big guns. I have signed and sworn affidavits from the bartender, the waitress, and the cab driver stating that nothing happened that night."

"Dave, that's all fine and well, but you're the only one who knows if you've really changed," JJ told him quietly, staring into his eyes as the fire crackled behind her.

"No, Jen, you're forgetting something. You'll know if I've changed. You'll know if I'm telling the truth. And you'll know that I'll never put you in that position again. And, hopefully, the next time I want to spend the weekend with you up here, I won't have to kidnap you. I'm hoping you come willingly."

Staring into his dark eyes, JJ saw only honesty and love reflected back at her. Leaning forward, JJ pressed soft lips to his as she whispered, "I know what I want, David."

Pulling her flush against his chest, David held her tighter. "Be sure of your choice, Jennifer. I can't let you go after we do this. I won't. I love you too much."

JJ nodded, then simply said, "I choose you, David."


	8. Chapter 8

Sealing his lips to hers at her softly spoken words, David groaned as he felt her mouth open underneath his and he was once again allowed to taste her as he twined his tongue around hers. Using one hand to cradle the back of her neck as he deepened their kiss, he used the other to press against her back, bringing her into closer contact with his hard body.

"I love you," he whispered between deep, thoroughly intoxicating kisses. "I love you so much."

Meeting each thrust of his tongue with one of her own, Jennifer encircled her lover's neck with clinging arms as she fought to get closer to him. But there were too many clothes in the way and she wanted to feel his warm skin against hers again. "David," she whispered roughly, tearing her lips away from his, "Too many clothes."

"I couldn't agree more, Beautiful," he whispered, pressing a firm kiss to the pulse beating rapidly in her neck.

She was desperate to feel his bare chest again and uttered a groan when she couldn't make her fingers work the tiny buttons on his shirt. Seizing her lips again for a burning kiss, David simply rent the material, sending buttons flying everywhere.

Sliding her fingers once more through the springy curls at his chest, she sighed against his mouth. "That's definitely a method," she murmured breathlessly.

"Whatever works, Bella," he growled, attacking her neck with a vigor that stole what was left of her breath.

Pushing against his shoulders, he leaned back against the couch as she covered one of his flat brown nipples with her mouth, sucking sharply once and then nipping at it with her teeth.

Burying his fingers in her long luxurious hair, he sucked in a sharp breath as he groaned, "Jesus, honey, you're killing me!"

Grinding her pelvis restlessly against his arousal, JJ shook her head against his chest and huskily said, "Not yet, I'm not," before ruthlessly attacking his other nipple.

Trailing kisses back up his chest to his mouth she felt his heavy hands enclose around her hips and grind her against his manhood.

"I want you, Jennifer." he whispered, licking at her neck as his hands found the zipper at the back of her sundress and slid it down. Pushing the straps of her sundress down, he caught his breath as the sight of her nipples puckered behind her creamy satin bra. Unfastening the clasp, David bared her breasts to his ravenous mouth. Tonguing each roughly in turn, he smiled against her nipple at her gasp.

Clasping his head between her two tiny hands, she moved his face from one breast to the other, feeding him her bounty. "Harder, David! Suck harder!" she begged as he happily obliged her breathlessly issued commands.

As his lips surrounded one puckered nipple and his hand torturously thumbed its twin, David gazed up to see the woman he loved, her head thrown back in abandon, breasts thrust forward to his waiting lips and he knew nothing had ever been more beautiful.

Easing her off his lap from where she sat astride him, he toppled her onto her back and rose above her. "As beautiful as the dress is, honey, it needs to go," he ground out, easing the satin material over her hips and tossing it carelessly to the side. Staring down at her, clad only in the briefest of thongs, his mouth watered.

Rising on her elbows, she ordered, "You, too. The jeans have to go, honey. I want what's beneath them."

Grinning wickedly, he asked, "Do you?"

Nodding, she whispered, "It's been a long three months, David."

Rising to eagerly shuck his jeans and boxer briefs, David nodded in agreement. "For me too, Bella."

Rising to sit up as he stripped, his masculinity was put on mouth level and the temptation was too much for Jennifer to resist. Leaning forward, JJ licked the tip of his staff as David rasped, "Dear God! Sweetheart-".

"Just for a few minutes, David," JJ pleaded huskily, lowering her mouth over him to take his hardness into the warm wet confines of her mouth.

Clenching his hand in her long blonde hair, he gritted his teeth as the woman he loved worked him in and out of her talented mouth again and again. "Jennifer, baby, stop," he begged. "Seriously, honey, when I lose myself this first time I want to be inside you."

Showing mercy, JJ released him from her mouth with a final fleeting kiss to his tip. "Then get down here and stake your claim, David. I want you!"

Falling to his knees in front of that raging fire, David cupped her cheeks as he stared deeply into her eyes. "You're more than I deserve, Jennifer."

Shaking her head at his words, she whispered, "That's not possible when someone loves you as I much as I do."

Pushing her back against the rug beneath them with a firm gentle hand, David whispered against her mouth, "You aren't the only one that feels hungry, honey. Lie back and enjoy."

David Rossi was a very thorough man and he did nothing by halves. Blazing a trail of fire down her body with hands, tongue, lips and teeth, he explored every indentation…every crevice of her body. And when he reached the apex at her thighs, he settled in for a good long time, looking forward to reacquainting himself with this particular part of his woman. Draping a thigh over each of his shoulders, he touched and tasted her for endless moments, teasing her to the point of madness, relishing the feel of her hands sliding through his hair clutching him to her. Finally taking mercy on the thrashing woman in his arms, he pulled that hard pearl bud of her femininity between his lips and lavished it with attention. Sucking sharply, he threw her over the edge.

Rising quickly above her shuddering body, he entered her with a tenderly violent thrust as her contractions tightened her entrance. Groaning harshly at the sensation, he ground out, "God, you're so tight, Bella. Nothing has ever felt so good."

Feeling him swell further inside her, JJ raised her hips to meet his deep thrusts, tilting her pelvis to give them both that deep bottomless penetration they both loved. "Deeper, David," she ordered harshly.

"I love how you tell me what you want, Jennifer," he whispered, biting at her neck as he thrust more fully into her. "Is it good, baby?"

"So good!" she gasped, clawing at his buttocks.

Gasping at the sensation of her nails digging into him as her body clenched around his, David growled deep in his throat, thrusting harder.

"Jesus!" he moaned as the sounds of her pleasure resonated in his ears. Reaching a hand down to those moist curls, he sought to push her further.

"David, I can't take it!" she screamed.

"Yes, you can, Bella! Take it, baby! Take me!" he ground out, fingers strumming against her as he thrust forcefully in and out of her body. "Hurry, Bella, I can't hold back much longer!" he ordered, fingers working her more quickly, as her moans increased.

He felt her orgasm coming. Her clenching muscles around him, her nails digging into his back, and her screams were the only indicators he needed. Staring down into her tight face, he watched as pleasure seized her. And at her helpless scream of completion, he let himself go to - emptying everything he had inside her.

It took long minutes to come down from the high, but when they did, the aftermath was almost as wonderful as the act itself had been. Sharing tender caresses and gentle kisses, David again told the woman in his arms how much she was loved…how much she meant to him and how treasured she was. And for the first time in three months, they both slept peacefully, there, in front of the roaring fire, wrapped in each other.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jennifer Jareau awoke at ten o'clock the next morning, she knew two things instantaneously. First, she wasn't alone. Second, she was sore in ways that had nothing to do with the fall she'd taken the previous day. Rolling over in her lover's arms, JJ was startled to find the great man himself wide awake and staring at her.

"Finally," he growled, covering her mouth immediately with his the second her baby blue eyes met his.

"Didn't we just do this a few short hours ago?" JJ laughed against his mouth as his hands caressed her back.

"Three months, woman!" David defended himself.

"Poor baby! Maybe next time you won't allow yourself to be picked up in a bar, David," JJ said with false sympathy.

"Never again, sweetheart," David whispered, dropping his head into the crook of JJ's neck and tightening his arms.

"Mmmm, so, David, what do you have planned for this morning now that we've kissed and made up?" JJ asked coyly.

"My memory may be going, babe, but I distinctly remember us doing a hell of a lot more than kissing last night. And, since it's raining outside then it looks like we'll be forced to find a way to keep ourselves occupied in the house," explained Rossi, dropping a kiss against her slender neck.

"There's always checkers," JJ said lightly.

"I think I could find us something to do that will be a hell of a lot more entertaining than checkers, Jen," David rumbled against her ear.

As JJ stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, she drew in a sharp breath and winced.

Ever on alert, David immediately turned penetrating eyes on her. "Baby? You're in pain? We agreed you'd tell…"

"David, stop," she whispered, trailing a gentle hand down his bare chest. "I just stiffened up when I slept last night."

"Turn over," David ordered quietly, pushing her over onto her belly. Sliding warm hands over her back, he muttered, "You should have told me you were in pain, JJ."

"I told you, David, I got stiff when I fell asleep. That's all," she said, her reply muffled by the pillows.

Reaching down to pinch her bottom, David leaned over and growled, "Baby, I wouldn't exactly say either of us did a lot of sleeping last night. But what we did do is tighten those muscles back up."

Rising to stand beside the bed, David lifted her in his arms. "David, where are you going. There's a perfectly good bed right there just waiting on us!"

Ignoring her protests, David continued through to the Jacuzzi. Sitting her in the tub, he turned on the water and set the jets. Finally looking at her, he ordered, "Honey, I've been banged up before. Trust me when I tell you that a long soak in this tub is gonna do far more for those bruises and muscles than anything else." Adding with a wicked grin, "Besides, baby, you're gonna want to be limber and loosened up for what I have planned later."

Hitting him with a soapy sponge in the center of his chest, JJ replied, "You're incorrigible!"

Bending to place a gentle kiss on her waiting lips, he murmured, "That's why you love me, remember?"

Smiling, JJ drew back enough to stare into his dark eyes. "I think I need some assistance in here, Agent Rossi. You wouldn't want me so relaxed that I drown, now would you?"

Stepping into the hot water behind her and easing his body behind hers, David whispered against her neck, "Only if we drown together."

An hour later, feeling much more relaxed and thoroughly satiated , both JJ and David made their way downstairs.

"So, Bella, what DO you want to do today?" David asked her, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, I'd personally love to do nothing more than lie on that oversized couch and spend a relaxing afternoon in front of the fire. BUT, you do realize that you're going to HAVE to feed me at some point. Otherwise," she said, dropping her hands to her hips and cocking her head, "I'm going to claim cruel and unusual punishment. Even prisoners of war get food, you know."

"Cara, you do know that you can leave anytime you want, right? I don't want you to think that…" David began worriedly.

Covering his mouth with her hand, JJ leaned against the man she loved. "Shhh, David. I'm here because I want to be here. I thought we settled that last night. Or was that my imagination playing tricks on me again? Was I dreaming again?" she asked quietly.

Kissing the palm of her hand before drawing it away from his mouth, David stared down at the woman in his arms. "If it was then I don't want to wake up, Jen. Getting to hold you in my arms again…to love you again….if it's a dream, just let me sleep, babe."

Smiling gently, JJ rose on tiptoe to press a kiss against his lips. "It was no dream, Rossi. Now, feed me!"

*********

After a wonderful lunch of grilled chicken salad and wine, JJ prowled through the huge entertainment center housing a state of the art big screen tv, stereo, speakers and every other gadget known to man.

"All this equipment and the only movies I see are documentaries on freaking serial killers…" JJ fumed.

"Honey, I told you, you are the first and last woman ever to be in this cabin…it doesn't come equipped with chick flicks, babe. I'm sorry. The next time we're here…"

"Aha! John Wayne!" she yelled, opening another cabinet.

"You like John Wayne, angel?" Dave asked with a raised brow.

"You don't grow up with a farmer for a father and three older brothers without learning to love The Duke," JJ said, as if the idea of NOT loving John Wayne was simply blasphemous.

Laughing at her mutinous face, he slid behind her to wrap and arm around her waist. "Well, John Wayne, I got. Every single movie."

Snatching out the case she was looking for, she smiled over her shoulder at him.

"McClintock, huh?" David said, glancing at the movie in her hand.

Nodding, JJ moved toward the dvd player. Popping the movie in, she grabbed the remote and settled herself against him on the couch. "I love Maureen O'Hara. Even though John Wayne is an arrogant male chauvinist in this one."

"I disagree. The man just knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to do whatever he had to do to get it," David replied, shaking his head as she pressed play.

Glaring up at him with narrowed eyes, JJ said, "Gee, who does that sound like? You wouldn't happen to say that to try and justify kidnapping me, would you? Come to think of it, Maureen O'Hara suspects John Wayne of adultery in this movie, doesn't she? I no longer wonder where you come by your caveman tactics."

Squeezing her soft body to him, David murmured, "No, babe, those are all my own. Now, hush. Watch the movie."

At the end of the movie, as JJ lay wrapped in David's strong arms as the credits rolled, she whispered, "I have to ask. Would you fight for me like McClintock did, Dave?"

Holding her tightly in his arms she heard David softly say, "I think I've proven that I'll do whatever necessary to make sure you never leave me. As far as I'm concerned, honey, no one will ever come between us again. Ever."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Working Saturday's at the BAU was not an unheard of event. As much as their team was out of town, it was more unusual for at least two or three of them NOT to be in the office on that day. It was the day when they all usually caught up on paperwork, reports or in Penelope Garcia's case, performed computer upgrades.

So, when Derek Morgan looked up from the consultation he and Dr. Spencer Reid were currently finishing and saw Penelope Garcia, he wasn't surprised. What did shock him was the look on his goddess' face. She looked positively thunderous and both men sitting at the desk knew that wasn't a sign of good things to come.

Seeing the confused look on the woman's face, Morgan quickly asked, "What's wrong, Hot Mama?"

"When was the last time either of you guys heard from JJ?" Garcia asked with a furrowed brow.

Tilting his head, Reid murmured, "It would have been sometime yesterday morning. I remember because she bumped into me and spilled my coffee. She told ME to watch where I was going. I avoided her after that."

"That doesn't sound like, JJ," Morgan frowned.

"Yeah, but she'd been coming from Rossi's office," Reid said softly.

"THAT would explain it then," Morgan replied. "I saw her about 9:00 yesterday morning but not since then. Why? Something up, mama?"

Bobbing her wild pink and blonde head, Garcia frowned. "I've been trying to call her all morning and nothing. No answer. It just keeps going to voice mail. And, we all know she's biologically connected to that Blackberry!"

Laughing, Morgan nodded. "It's unusual, angel, but hardly a reason to panic. Maybe she's off doing one of those girly activities…ya know, a spa visit," he added theatrically.

"Very funny. We've got one of those scheduled for next week. No. This is something else," Garcia muttered turning concerned eyes of Derek. "What if she's been in a wreck and horribly maimed or she's fallen and can't get up?"

"Does anybody know what time she actually left the BAU yesterday? It would help if we had a timeline in case we need to use it later."

Shooting Reid a warning look, Derek muttered, rising, "Don't encourage her, Reid. It's probably nothing, Baby Girl. But, lets go take a look at the security footage from yesterday."

Pulling the security logs, the three concerned agents all saw that JJ had signed out a ten o'clock yesterday morning. Shaking her head, Pens muttered, "She didn't tell me about any special plans…and she tells me everything. I'm pulling her phone records."

Fifteen minutes later, Garcia had the records printing.

Picking the sheets off her printer, Reid scanned them. "The last call that came into her office was from the Richmond Field Office from a Leon Baker," he told them.

"I know him," Morgan replied, looking up from the papers he was holding. "Good guy." Picking up the phone on Garcia's desk, he quickly dialed as she read him the number.

Ten minutes later, all three individuals had a better idea of what had happened and one of there number was severely pissed.

"HE KIDNAPPED MY GUM DROP!" Penelope screeched after Morgan had filled her in. Quickly pulling up the security footage from the parking garage, all three watched as JJ angrily stomped to Agent David Rossi's SUV, glared at him and got inside.

"She left willingly," Morgan tried to say.

"She left under false pretenses," Pens shot back. "He lied to her to get her in that car! That smug bastard!"

"Look, Baby Girl, I'm not sure what happened all those months ago between the two of them, but it's been obvious by the way Rossi acts that he's sorry for whatever it is," Morgan said carefully.

Brilliant eyes flashing at him, Garcia ground out, "That bastard deserves to be sorry! He hurt our girl!"

"And, based on my limited experience," Reid offered softly, "It appears that he's been in pain ever since whatever happened."

"NOT NEARLY ENOUGH!" Garcia hissed. "But he will be! After this, I promise you both he will be!"

"Baby Girl," Morgan began calmly, "You know he wouldn't hurt her."

"He already DID, Derek! And, damn him, if he's not stolen her to do it again! We've got to find them," yelled Penelope, frantically typing at her keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked, exasperated.

"She's pulling up Agent Rossi's GPS coordinates," Reid answered, watching the technological wizard work.

"There! They're in the Blue Ridge Mountains!" Tapping more keys, Penelope yelled victoriously, "44 Lakeview Road!"

"Garcia-," Morgan began.

"Don't Garcia me, Derek! We're going to rescue our girl! No matter how much I love you, I WILL destroy you both if you aren't in my car in the next fifteen minutes!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Two hours later, Jennifer Jareau was reclined against David Rossi as their second movie, "The Quiet Man" ended. "I just want you to know, David, I'd shoot you for spanking me!" JJ laughed.

Raising an eyebrow at her, David growled into her neck, "So you're telling me that some things are going to be off limits, huh?"

Turning her face to his, JJ smiled sweetly, nipping at his lower lip as she said, "What I'm saying to you, David Rossi, is that if you ever try any of those heavy handed techniques on me to get your own way, you'd best be prepared for the consequences."

Laughing at her, as he moved to change the DVD, both turned as they heard a commotion on the front porch. Frowning David moved to the end table and pulled out a revolver and handed it to JJ.

Turning sharply at the sound of loud footsteps and voices, JJ looked at Dave as she accepted the gun. "Are we expecting company?"

"Hell, no, babe. The only person that even knew where we'd be is the caretaker of this place and he's so old, he's probably forgotten we're here."

Grabbing his Sig from under the couch, JJ murmured with a raised eyebrow, "Firepower, David?"

"I was a Boy Scout. "Be prepared" was our motto," he grinned, as they moved carefully into the foyer and listened.

Raising her eyebrows at the sounds she heard, she fought a grin. There was no other sound like that of Penelope Garcia on the warpath. Waving her hand at David, as he would have opened the door with gun drawn, she frantically whispered, "Oh, God, David! They've found us! That's Garcia out there. Morgan and Reid, too, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, Hell!" growled David. "What in the hell do they want?" he asked before almost yanking his front door off the hinges.

Jerking the door open to reveal three shocked faces, Rossi growled, "I hope like hell you three have a damn good reason for showing up here. Otherwise, I'm gonna start shooting. You're all trespassing…"

Placing a gentle hand of David's arm, JJ drew his body to hers, "Honey, it's not nice to shoot first and ask questions later. Give them the opportunity to explain and then you can shoot them."

As David wrapped an arm around Jennifer, he watched as Penelope Garcia stomped into his cabin followed by a chagrinned Morgan and a confused Reid.

"Okay, Agent Rossi. You get one chance! One chance to explain to me why you kidnapped our AngelFish! And it better be good! How the hell did you con her into that SUV, huh? More freaking lies! A five year old could have come up with a better plan and covered their tracks a lot better than you did!" Penelope ranted.

As Penelope continued to wax theatrical about the injustices done their friend, Morgan watched as David Rossi pulled JJ more solidly against him. He also watched the way the younger woman seemed to melt into him. Clad in one of Rossi's oversized button down shirts and standing there with tussled blond hair, it was glaringly evident that Jennifer Jareau was not here against her will. If anything, it appeared that she wished they'd leave.

Clearing his throat, Morgan dared to interrupt Garcia's diatribe, as he said, "Uhhh, Baby Girl, I really don't think JJ's been as kidnapped as you thought. In fact," he said, watching David Rossi stroke Jennifer's hip, "I'd say she seems to be quite satisfied here with our legendary agent."

"I have to concur," Reid added hastily. "Look at their body language, Garcia."

Shaking her head violently, Garcia held firm. "Nope, not possible. JJ, did you really go off with this horrible excuse for a man after everything he put you through? If he's threatening you with something, I'll have Morgan, here, shoot him any time you say! Then you'll be free of him forever!"

Morgan nervously spoke as Rossi leveled him with dark eyes, "Baby Girl, would you please quit volunteering me to shoot people! Especially agents that are probably a better shot than me?"

"Would everybody just shut up and listen to me!" JJ yelled, holding up a hand and waving it. "I appreciate the concern, I really do, Garcie. But, I'm fine! We're fine. We're spending the weekend here together of my own free will. That is all you need to know right now and all we're prepared to tell you at this time," JJ informed them all in her press release voice.

"But, angelfish…"

Grabbing Gacia's arm, Morgan guided her toward the door. "Give it up, Hot Mama. I think there's definitely more going on here than meets the eye."

"Uhmmm, guys? We still have a problem?" Reid said from behind them.

Turning sharply, David asked, "What now?"

"Flat tire," Reid said in a small voice. "We don't have a spare. While it is statistically improbable that we'll experience the same malfunction on the way back to Quantico, it would still be wise to…"

"If I give you the spare tire out of my SUV will you all please get the hell out of my house?" David spat.

"Absolutely," Reid nodded.

"No problem," Morgan said.

Penelope just glared as she watched all three men go out into the rain to quickly change the tire. Leveling her best friend with a look that would freeze water, she said, "We're having a long talk when you get back, Sweetness."

JJ nodded. "I promise, Pens."

Nodding, Penelope went to get in the car with two very wet co-workers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This chapter is not suitable for younger readers!**

**Chapter 12**

As David stalked back into the house, he was wet, muddy and out of sorts. "Damned morons," he muttered.

"They were worried about me," JJ told him quietly.

"I thought they'd never leave! How the hell did we get stuck with such insane co-workers? And just how much does Garcia know about what happened? I swear to God that woman wants me dead. She wasn't happy until she'd threatened my life three times before I got back in here if I hurt so much as a hair on your head."

Laughing at the look on his face and the condition of his clothes, JJ shook her head. "Honey, we need to get those muddy clothes in the laundry before the stains set. You do have a washing machine here, right?"

"Oh yeah, honey, I've got a washing machine," David returned with a wicked gleam in his eye. Leading her upstairs by the hand, David drew her into the laundry room off the main bathroom.

"How big is this cabin, anyway?" JJ said, looking around.

"Large enough to accomodate us and whoever we might choose to add to our number at some point," he murmured, peeling off his wet shirt. "Set the machine for a light load, babe, heavy duty cycle, double spin cycle."

Adding laundry soap to the water, JJ gave him a strange look. "Have you ever washed clothes before, Dave?"

"Just trust me, Bella. You'll understand in a minute and I assure you that I know exactly what I'm doing," he said, reaching past her to set the controls himself. Shucking his jeans and adding them to the water, he stood behind her as she closed the lid.

"You realize that you're going to ruin those clothes," JJ complained, trying to turn in his arms.

"I'm not worried about the clothes, my love," David rasped as he bent to bite the side of her neck.

Softening against his body, JJ felt him press her into the washing machine as the machine started its cycle. She sighed as she felt his hands come around her to slowly cup her heavy breasts through the material of his shirt.

"David," she murmured, "We're in the laundry room." Gasping as she felt one of his hands lower from her breast to cup her intimately, she leaned more heavily against the machine.

"Oh, I know exactly where we are, Bella," David whispered, sliding the shirt she had on to the floor. "I'm going to show you another use for our trusty washing machine here. Enjoy, Cara Mia."

Lifting her body easily onto the machine, David pulled a turgid nipple between his lips as he tested her body with his fingers. "Mmmm, someone's ready," he said around one breast.

Fighting for her breath as she felt the machine below her shift cycles, JJ groaned at the slight vibrations as the clothes washed and David's fingers plunged. Lifting her hips against his hand, JJ murmured, "You really are a wicked man, David."

Rising to claim her lips as he continued to torture her, he replied huskily, "Oh, baby, you ain't seen nothing yet. Spread your legs wider, Jennifer."

Happily obeying orders, JJ gasped as she felt his hot arousal probe her delicate opening as the washer switched to the spin cycle and the vibrations increased.

"Brace yourself with your arms behind you," he ordered roughly, pulling her hips to the edge of the washing machine. Gazing at her, her breasts thrust forward, head thrown back, body parted for him, David Rossi knew he was one very lucky son of a bitch. Plunging into her with a deep stroke, he grimaced with pleasure as the feel of Jennifer's hot body surrounded him. Taking the nipple of one of her aching breasts in his mouth David sucked steadily as he thrust into the hot depths of her body and felt the vibrations wrack them both. He smiled around that taut peak as he heard Jennifer's screams of pleasure as the vibrations increased. Slamming into her again and again, he watched her face as she drew closer to her orgasm.

"More, David! Give me more," she begged, wrapping her toned legs around his waist and lifting her hips to his.

Taking her hips in strong hands, David slammed his body deeply into hers. "Like that, Bella?" he growled. "Is that what you need?" he asked, using his thumb to stroke against the bundle of nerves at the top of her mound as he moved deeply within her.

"Oh, God!" she screamed, reaching forward to clutch at his neck as his body gave hers the release she needed. With a satiated smile she felt him groan against her neck as his body exploded in hers, his hands tightening in a bruising grip as he yelled, "God, baby! Yes!" She sighed as she felt that warm feeling of being filled, pumped full of his essence, as his back tightened and arched against her stroking hands and for a brief moment she allowed herself to wonder what their children would look like.

As she felt his body slide from hers, JJ met his dark eyes. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, David and I can't wait to see what you can do to me on the dining room table…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd provide me with the most delicious meal I've ever tasted, my love," he whispered against her neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Opening his eyes on Sunday morning, David immediately knew he was alone in the room. The warm body he'd held the night before was absent from his bed and he experienced a brief moment of panic. Raising his torso from the bed and scanning the room, he saw her shoes still lying in the corner and her purse still draped on the post of the bed. She was still here….still in his reach. Thank God.

Rising quickly, Dave drew well used jeans over his hips and donned a hasty sweatshirt before going downstairs. Following the sound of faint music into the kitchen, he grinned as he found the woman he loved in another of his shirts dancing around the kitchen to someone who was singing about being "too sexy". As if Jennifer Jareau could ever be too sexy, David privately laughed. Sneaking up behind her and slipping solid arms around her waist, he felt her start against him and hit him with the spatula in her hand.

"David!" she gasped.

"Expecting someone else, babe?" he asked, taking the spatula from her hand. "You're up early, honey."

Rolling her eyes, JJ moved to pop bread in the toaster as she said, "One of us had to make sure there was food, David. I'm starving and you weren't exactly bounding out of bed this morning to bring me breakfast."

"Baby, you didn't give me enough time," David told her with a wicked smile. "I'm sure that you and I could have had a great time in bed if you'd just been patient."

Raising an eyebrow in his direction, JJ muttered sarcastically, "Yes, because patience has always been my best quality."

"Really, honey? I never would have guessed," David said, biting his lip to keep from laughing at her mutinous expression.

After helping her finish breakfast, they carried their plates out to the deck. A clear sunny morning after yesterday's rain, JJ smiled up at the sky. "It's so peaceful here. I don't remember the last time I was able to hear myself think. Living at Quantico isn't exactly conducive to quiet living."

"Baby, anytime you want to come back here, all you have to do is tell me. We'll be here in no time," David replied, leaning back in his chair.

Smiling, JJ retorted, "Maybe the next time you won't feel the need to take me hostage to get me here."

Wrapping a strong hand around her narrow wrist, David pulled her slowly toward him. "You've gotta admit, Bella, it turned out that it was worth it. This little weekend has made both of us realize what we were missing when we didn't have each other."

Nodding, JJ felt his tender mouth cover hers. Drawing back, she heard him quietly confess, "I thought you'd left me this morning. When I opened my eyes and you weren't in bed with me, my heart stopped."

"David, I've no plans to leave you. I know we've still got some things to work out between us, but I'm in this relationship for the long haul."

"I'm glad to hear that, Cara Mia," he said, pulling her out of her chair and into his lap. "I realized this morning that I don't want to wake up without you again. Two days and nights of having the privilege of sharing your body and life has spoiled me. It's a feeling I don't want to give up. I want to feel your body next to me at night and fall asleep listening to you breathe and first thing in the morning I want to see is your face laying on my shoulder. I want to be the one that keeps you safe."

Cocking her head to the side to look into the serious face of the man she loved, she asked, "David, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm asking you to marry me, Jennifer Jareau. I'm asking you to make this forever," David told her quietly, watching as the shock of his words crossed over her face. Knowing he had to act quickly, he said, "Before you tell me I've lost my mind, hear me out, okay? For three months, I spent each in every day reliving in painful detail how it felt to lose you, cursing myself for the mess I'd made of both of our lives. I know with vivid clarity just how horrible my life is without you in it. I've spent countless nights trying to determine how exactly I could make you realize how sorry I was for my stupidity. All of this just solidifies the fact that I don't ever want either of us to hurt like that again. I want you to know how committed I am to you…to us. I love you. You love me. I don't want this to be a short term arrangement, Jen. I want forever and for the first time in my life I can actually see it…with you. I'll do whatever it takes, honey. Name your terms and it's a done deal."

Smiling a bewildered smile at him, JJ looked at David with wide eyes. "Don't you think this is a little sudden, David."

"Not for me, Jen. I had three months to regret every single stupid thing that I did and to realize that you're it for me. That without you, I feel like I'm barely breathing. I don't like that feeling, Jennifer."

Biting her lower lip, JJ whispered, "I'm not saying no, David. I'm not. I want to marry you, but I think we need some time to prove to ourselves that this is the real thing. That it's going to work."

"It's going to work, Jennifer," David said firmly.

Closing her eyes at the desire to just scream "Yes!" and throw herself into his arms, JJ shook her head. "David, a lot happened. I got hurt. I need time to be sure that you're really serious about this. It's important to me."

Rossi fought the frown wanting to claim his face as he quietly asked, "How long, baby? How long will it take you to feel secure in my love?"

"David, I can't put a number on it," JJ said, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm a desperate man here, Bella," David told her hoarsely.

"Yeah, you're really deprived, aren't you?" JJ asked with a tiny smile.

"Anything that keeps you out of my arms is not something I'm going to tolerate very well - even your own doubts," he confessed quietly.

"Give me six months, David," JJ began.

"Six months!?" David gasped. "Bella -,"

Placing a quieting finger against his lips, JJ whispered, "Think of it as part of your punishment if you need to, David. We'll use the next six months to determine if you're sufficiently repentant for your actions."

Groaning, David dropped his forehead against hers, "Jennifer, that's just cruel, baby. Honey, surely a month is long enough to have you convinced of my sincerity."

"Thirty days," JJ snorted, "Uh, no…"

Growling against the slope of her neck, Rossi replied, "Fine, woman! Take your six months! But don't think that every day I'm not going to try and change your mind. And, I have some fairly persuasive arguments."

"Oh, David, you should know by now that I love to argue," JJ sighed as the man she loved swept her into his arms and headed to their bedroom. He spent the rest of the afternoon attempting to "convince" her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Three months later Dave and their collective team found themselves buried in Memphis, Tennessee on a serial arsonist case. The bastard seemed to be targeting churches in the area. Thinking privately that they had some sick puppies in this neck of the woods and the two days they'd already been here had been two days too long, David's eyes came to rest on the woman across the booth from him. She'd been cold and withdrawn since the case began - not her normal self at all - and she'd been avoiding him since she'd received a phone call yesterday that she'd been extremely secretive about.

Following her out of the restaurant where they'd had dinner with the team, he decided this was the night he'd get some answers. Hell or high water, he wasn't going to let it rest tonight until he did. Months ago, JJ had implemented rules regarding there relationship at the office. And, at the top of the list was Rule 1: We will not share a hotel room on a case until we are married. He'd had that rule quoted to him many, many times. But, tonight, watching her tired face, he'd had enough. As they reached his room on their walk down the hallway, David gently surrounded her arm in a firm grip and pulled her inside.

Turning sharply as he closed the hotel room door, JJ blustered, "David Rossi, I don't know what you think you're doing but-,"

"Oh, honey, I think you recognize a good kidnapping when you see one, don't you? I didn't have to even get creative this time," he murmured, pulling her to his chest before lowering his mouth to hers. The first thing he noticed was that she didn't pull away. But, she didn't respond either. Drawing back, he stared down at her pale face. "Talk to me, Jen," he ordered softly. "Something is going on and I want to know what it is," he demanded quietly.

Shaking her head negatively, JJ tried to pull away. Feeling his arms tighten securely around her waist, though, she sighed. She wasn't going anywhere unless he let her and she knew it.

"Uh uh, Jen. No pulling away. We have a deal, remember? We're in this together, so whatever is on that beautiful mind of yours, just spill it. I know it started yesterday after that phone call you got. So tell me who was on the other end of that line before I have to start my own investigation."

Staring deeply into the eyes of the man she loved and knew loved her in return, JJ realized that he had a right to know what she knew. After all, if her life was going to be turned upside down, she should have company along for the ride, right? Swallowing, JJ began slowly, "The phone call was from my doctor at Quantico, Dave. I went to see him the day before we left for Memphis."

"I didn't even know you had an appointment. Why didn't you tell me?" Dave questioned nervously. "Honey, are you sick?" he asked, voice filling with concern.

"I had some suspicions that I needed to disprove," JJ said quietly.

"What kind of suspicions?" Dave asked, confused. "You're talking in riddles, honey."

Slapping an angry hand against his chest, JJ glared at the man before her. "Well, let me see if I can clarify things for you, David! I'm three damn months pregnant and it's ALL your fault!"

With wide excited eyes, David pulled her resistant body to his as he asked, "Baby, did you just say what I thought you just said? You're having my baby?"

"Glad to see your hearing isn't going, Old Man," JJ grumbled. "And, yes, David, that's exactly what I said!"

"Pregnant," Rossi breathed, drawing back to stare down at her with shocked eyes.

"YES! As in, Baby Rossi will make an appearance in six months - PREGNANT!" JJ yelled, jerking from his arms as she paced the room.

Profiler skills finally shifting into gear, David studied the woman in front of him. "Why do I get the distinct feeling that you're less than thrilled about this turn of events, honey?"

"Because our child will eventually be able to count, David," JJ blurted out. "He or she is going to eventually figure out that Mama and Daddy were NOT married when they were conceived!'

Relieved that this was a problem that he could easily fix, David reached out to pull JJ back into his arms. Sitting down on the bed with her in his lap, David said quietly, "Honey, if that's all that's bothering you, I will personally assure you we'll take care of that problem immediately. I can have our names on a marriage license in no time, babe. Count on it!"

"But our agreement-," JJ muttered into his chest.

"Screw that damn agreement, Jen. I think we've more than proven that we're committed to each other." Covering her belly with a gentle, warm hand, he said, staring into her blue eyes, "I definitely know that we've proven we love each other. And, I want us happy, honey. Marriage will make us both infinitely happier, I think."

Gazing up into his dark serious eyes, JJ nodded. "You're okay with this? With the baby? I know we didn't plan-,"

Covering her mouth with his hand, he said firmly, "JJ, stop! Listen to me, Bella. No man could be happier than I am with this turn of events. I'm thrilled, angel. Not only have you given me yourself, but you're giving us a child - a part of both of us. Now, tell me you'll marry me and make an honest man of me and we'll make it happen as soon as possible."

Repeating his words back to him, she whispered, "I'll marry you, David. As soon as possible."

"Thank you God!" David breathed against her lips before lowering her body to the bed beneath them and proceeding to show her beyond a shadow of a doubt exactly how ecstatic he was.

Making quick work of the tiny blue buttons down the front of her shirt, David feather kisses down the side of his now fiancee's neck. "You, my gorgeous future wife, have made me happier than I have ever been," he whispered, quickly releasing the front clasp of her bra.

"I have?" JJ asked breathlessly, arching her neck and thrusting her breasts forward as she felt his hot breath on her chest.

"Oh, yeah, babe. A husband," he said licking one stiff nipple, "And a father," he said licking the other taut peak. "You just gave me everything I could ever want," he whispered, kissing a trail of fire down her still flat belly to her skirt's top. Making quick work of the restraining garment, David slid it down her legs. Kissing a trail back up one leg, he paused and raised his head to meet Jennifer's eyes. "You know what that means, right?" he asked with a wicked smile.

Returning his smile, JJ asked, "What?"

Sliding familiar hands up her legs to wear her lace panities shielded her secrets, he slowly peeled them down. "It means, Bella, that tonight, you get the full," he paused, to kiss the inside of one thigh, "thorough," he said, kissing the inside of the opposite thigh, "treatment," he breathed, placing a deep penetrating kiss to the heart of her femininity.

Gasping, JJ threaded fingers through his dark head as his mouth greedily licked at her sweet juices. "God, I love you," he growled.

"I love you, too," JJ panted, as his tongue circled the bundle of sensitive nerves in a way guaranteed to make her forget her name.

Raising his head, to stare up her body, as he reached a warm hand up her to tweak a rosy nipple, David grinned. "Be prepared, Cara Mia. This is going to be a very long night for us," he said, bending his head once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Two weeks later, David Rossi was awakened at four in the morning by a sound he hated with am ungodly passion - his future wife's tears. Jerking up quickly, he turned to see JJ on her side of the bed, legs drawn up to her stomach, clutching three bridal magazines in her fragile hands.

"Bella, what's the matter?" David asked, trying to pull her into his arms.

Raising up, JJ hurled the magazines at his naked chest. "There! That's what's wrong! I have to choose flowers and bridesmaid dress and my dress and pick a theme," she sobbed. "What the hell is a theme, anyway, Dave? And, why do I need one? And the centerpieces for the tables, OH God! Flowers or angels…and how can I know what I want to wear when I can't even pick the bridesmaid's dresses? I'm never gonna find a real wedding dress in time…"

David's eyes widened as he watched his normally poised, controlled woman sail directly off the deep end.

Sighing to himself, he reached out to haul Jennifer into his arms and hold her tightly. Over the last two weeks, David had learned how to ride the roller coaster of emotions that was pregnancy. "Baby, we'll do whatever you want, you know that," he rumbled against her hair.

"No, Dave, we can't do what I want. Ever since we agreed to let Garcia direct this holy event, I've become her own personal Barbie doll, and in case you didn't know, you're her Ken doll! She's determined to make this the event of the century and get even with us for not letting her know immediately when we got back together! I tried over and over to tell her that I had nothing to do with that little kidnapping plot of yours…that I was the innocent bystander…but she doesn't buy it and chooses to ignore that pertinent fact!"

Opening his mouth to speak, he closed it quickly as Jennifer continued on with her tirade. "It's snowballing, David! All I really wanted was to be married before the baby got here. This baby, who, by the way, HATES its mama! I just wanted to make sure he or she never knew that mama and daddy jumped the gun in making them!"

David felt rather than saw Jennifer run out of steam as she leaned more and more heavily against him. Finally feeling her relax completely against him, he took the remaining magazines from her hands and threw them over the side of their bed before easing her back against the pillows. Pulling the covers over his beautiful bride-to-be, he murmured, "Honey, right now, I want you to rest. Close those beautiful eyes of yours and sleep. Trust me, honey, I'll take care of Garcia."

"I'd pay money to see that! That woman may be my best friend but I have no doubt that she could take over small countries with just her keyboard and a bad attitude!" JJ snarked.

"Jennifer, leave it to me, babe. The only thing I want you to concentrate on right now is taking care of yourself and my child. That's it. I'll make sure we're married before you know it and you won't have to worry, okay? Now relax, Cara."

Looping her arms around his wide shoulders, JJ pulled her fiancee down to her. "Relax me, David," she ordered against his lips.

"It would be my pleasure, honey," he said roughly against her neck. "But tonight, for once, it's gonna be quick. You need to sleep."

Pushing restlessly against him as she felt him raise her nightgown over her hips, she whispered urgently, "Then, hurry!"

Pushing her nightgown off her shoulders enough to release her breasts to his mouth, David sucked sharply at a rosy nipple as he thrust deeply into her moist heat.

Sighing at the since of completion she felt in his arms, JJ lifted her hips to David's insistent pumping thrusts. "More, David! Give it to me deeper," JJ urged harshly.

"God, Bella, you're going to kill me," David groaned as he felt her nails dig deeply into his buttocks. Covering her mouth and taking possession of her tongue in a deep kiss, David rolled to his back, bringing her astride his hips. "Ride, Angel! Take what you want, how you want it," he said, urging her hips into the rhythm they both needed with one hand while rubbing the tight bundle of nerves at the top of her intimate curls with the other.

Throwing her head back, JJ moaned, "God, it feels so good!" as she raised and lowered her body on his throbbing manhood.

"Hell, yes, it does," David ground out, palming her breasts as he watched her body move on top of his. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Dropping her body down to his as he took over moving her hips for her, she claimed his mouth in a deep, hot caress.

Feeling her peak on the horizon, JJ gasped as he jerked her hips faster against his deep thrusts, his pelvis giving her sensitive nub the friction it needed. "Yes, yes, yes," she chanted against his sweaty chest. "David, I'm almost there," she moaned.

Feeling his own release creeping up his spine, David growled, "Let it go, Bella. Come for me. Now, baby!"

Screaming his name as she experienced the deep pleasure only his body could bring hers, she rested against his chest as she felt his hips jerk one final time before he emptied himself in her.

Surrounding his precious burden in his arms, David whispered, "I love you, Bella. Sleep, baby."

Nodding, JJ relaxed against the chest of the man she loved beyond measure as all thoughts of the wedding from hell drifted away and were replaced by visions of she and David cooing over a baby in a bassinette.

Smiling, David stared down at the glossy head of the blonde beauty draped over him and calmly thought about how to make his next move.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Several hours later, David Rossi decided to seek out the dragon inside of her lair. Walking into Garcia's dungeon, David took a deep breath.

Seeing the older mine standing in her doorway, Penelope smiled. "Just the man I wanted to see! I was coming to find you in a minute, anyway. I need to know the sizes of all the groomsmen. I need to go ahead and order those tuxes now. And while our expectant Gum Drop has not yet decided on the style or color for the bridesmaid's dresses, I think we can easily settle on a charcoal grey tuxedo with a classic cut for you…unless, of course, you'd rather have white." Wrinkling her nose at him, Penelope mused, "I bet you had one of those hideous baby blue tuxes with the ruffled shirts for at least one of those weddings of yours, didn't you? I hope you understand that I absolutely will not allow you to make that kind of fashion faux paux this time around! Aside from the fact that JJ would kill…"

Finally David decided that if he ever hoped to say what he needed to say he was going to have to cut her off. Yelling loudly, "Garcia, there's not going to be any big wedding!"

Eyes widening exponentially, Garcia rose from her chair to hiss, "What exactly do you mean by that, Agent Rossi? You are not trying to tell me that you intend to back out on our little princess, are you? You got her pregnant, you ass! Trust me when I tell you that you will most definitely be wedding her and sharing your considerable assets with her!" Aiming a deadly finger at him, Garcia continued, "So help me God, Rossi, I'll-,"

"Garcia! Would you shut up for just three seconds!" David shouted, coming to his feet.

Snapping her mouth closed, Garcia gazed at him with narrowed eyes as she gestured for him to continue with her hand.

Taking a deep breath, David began, "Of course I'm going to marry Jennifer. I have every intention of her becoming the last Mrs. Rossi - and soon!"

Calming considerably at his words, Garcia asked, "Well then why did you say that there wasn't going to be a wedding? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"What I said was that there isn't going to be a BIG wedding, Garcia." Rubbing a tired hand over his face, David eyed the blue and blonde haired woman in front of him. "Garcia, ask me what time I woke up this morning," he ordered.

Obliging him, she asked, "What time did you awaken this morning, Agent Rossi?"

"Four in the morning, Garcia," David growled. "Now, ask me what woke me."

"What woke you, Agent Rossi?" Garcia asked with a furrowed brow.

"My sobbing fiancee," David replied. "She was literally crying, Garcia, because, among many things, she couldn't find a theme for our wedding, whatever the hell that is! I refuse to watch her stress herself or our unborn baby out anymore. I know that you've put a lot of work into this shindig, but we need to make some changes. Quickly. I need you on board with this, Penelope. You are the only woman I know that can pull this off as fast as I want it done."

Grabbing her notepad from the desk, she flipped to a blank page. Seeing the seriously concerned look in his eyes made her decision for her. "What do you have in mind, Agent Rossi?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Awakening the next morning to bright sunlight in her eyes, JJ flopped onto her side and reached for David. Finding his side of the bed empty, she glanced up at the alarm clock. Heart slamming in her chest as she read the clock face, she gasped as she realized it was ten past nine. Sitting straight up in the bed, JJ yelled, "David, I overslept!"

Stepping out of the bathroom, hair wet and towel draped around his waist, David quickly tried to calm her. "No, babe, you didn't."

Jumping out of the bed and trying to skirt around him into the bathroom, JJ shouted, "Yes, I did!. I've got two meetings in less than an hour, Dave! Strauss is gonna kill me if I'm late!"

Stilling her frantic movement with firm hands around her arms, David replied, "JJ, plans have changed today, honey. You aren't late. I called Hotch last night and told him that we needed some time this morning to rest. He agreed that you've been trying to push yourself too hard recently. You've been putting in sixty hour weeks trying to get that new publicity department up and running and you've been trying to work with Garcia to plan our wedding on top of that. Going in a few hours late today won't cause the earth to quit turning on its axis, babe."

Shaking her head at him, JJ asked softly, "You did that?"

Nodding gravely, David replied, "All your meetings have either been rescheduled or reassigned and I promise your desk will still be there when we make it to the office. Now, take your time getting ready and I'll go start breakfast for us."

Wrinkling her nose at the mere thought of putting food of any sort on her already queasy stomach, JJ quickly said, "No eggs, Dave. Remember what they did to me earlier this week. Your child still seems to hate me."

"No sweetheart, our baby does not hate you. I promise you that. You've just got too many irons in the fire right now. I have a feeling once we get a few things settled, you're gonna feel a lot better."

David watched as JJ nodded briefly before going into the bathroom and closing the door. Taking a deep breath he hurried to the kitchen. Grabbing the cordless phone, David quickly dialed Garcia.

"Garcia, hey, it's Dave. Jen's up and we'll be heading out in about an hour." Frowning into the phone, David sighed. "Garcia, I don't know why you insist on having me use the a codename. We aren't invading a foreign country, hon!" David listened as the voice at the other end of the line became louder and more strident. "Okay, okay, yes, I realize how much I owe you. Dammit, all right! Operation Elopement is underway! There, I said it! You happy now?"

Evidently she was, because David realized he was now listening to a dial tone in his ear. Rolling his eyes, he slowly smiled. Whether his beautiful blonde upstairs was aware of it or not, today was her wedding day!

********************************

David made good use of the time his future wife was in the tub. Quickly putting together a breakfast of English muffins and apples with a glass of milk, he retrieved the bags he'd packed after she had gone to sleep the previous night and threw them into the back of the SUV.

By the time they got on the road an hour later, David Rossi was feeling rather satisfied with himself.

Innocently stating that it was strange that her phone hadn't rang all morning, David almost tripped up. But he caught himself in time. He'd had Penelope Garcia divert all his woman's calls to another agent at the Bureau…but this wasn't something his beauty needed to be aware of yet. Instead, he simply said, "It must be a slow morning, honey. Mine hasn't rang either." After that, David had turned the conversation to more mundane items…until his future wife began to worry about her wedding dress.

Hearing the timber of his future wife's voice shift from care-free to mildly agitated, David declared, "Listen, honey, there isn't anything to worry about. I'm officially declaring today a worry-free day! We're going to take one full weekend and not worry about a blessed thing! Got that?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, JJ said, "Dave, this is only Friday. Not a weekend." Looking around, JJ noticed they were not on the familiar road leading to the Bureau. "David, have you discovered a new way to get us to the Bureau? If not, what are you doing, honey? I mean, I'm all for sight-seeing, but I don't think this is the time…" she said, looking up to see that neutral agent mask firmly affixed to his face. "I know that look, David Rossi! And I'm beginning to get that sense of déjà vu."

"Baby, just trust me, okay?" he said calmly, reaching over to take her hand.

"Isn't that what you told me the last time?" JJ asked, with a small smile.

Grinning at her unapologetically, Rossi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, babe, I seem to recall saying those words. I believe we can both agree that things turned out far better than you initially expected that time, too."

Rolling her eyes, JJ smiled. "You got lucky, Rossi. It could have gone down much differently. Lucky for you, I have an extremely forgiving nature."

"Oh, honey, I'm well aware that I'm the luckiest son of a bitch on earth," David told her seriously.

"Okay, then, Mr. Lucky. Start talking! Explain the little detour that you seem so intent on taking and why it appears that I'm going to miss some pretty important meetings today. You realize that Erin Strauss is already less than thrilled with me. If I'm not in that meeting at one, she's liable to go on the warpath, Dave," JJ warned.

Taking her hand firmly in his, David squeezed reassuringly. "Erin Strauss is not someone that you need to concern yourself with, Bella. Trust me. In fact, you don't need to worry about anything. I've handled everything. There are no meetings that your going to miss and no bosses that you'll be making unhappy. Relax, Cara Mia. Lay back and close your eyes. We both know that you haven't been sleeping well. I also know that both you and the baby need some rest."

Cocking her head to the side and viewing the man beside her, JJ said softly, "I do trust you, David."

"Good, Bella. Now close your eyes and we'll arrive at our destination before you know it," he commanded softly.

Knowing the man beside her as well as she did, she figured out quickly that was all the information he was going to impart. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift off.

Opening her eyes an hour and a half later to find David shaking her arm with a smile plastered on his face. JJ looked around. They were at the hunting cabin…and there were a lot of cars there. "David, what's going on, honey? Why are all these cars here? Is that Hotch's SUV?" JJ asked.

Shaking his head at the quizzical look on her face, David slipped out of the truck to walk around to her side of the vehicle. Opening her door, he wrapped his strong hands around her waist as he lifted her down. Holding her against him, David confessed, "I took a few liberties today, honey."

"I'm definitely getting that strong sense of déjà vu again, Dave," JJ said, looking up into his dark eyes.

"At least I'm not scared you'll find my guns this time," David said, tongue in cheek.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," JJ told him with a pert smile. "Start talking, Rossi. Now!" she demanded. "I don't do surprises very well. You've got a hormonal, pregnant woman hanging onto her sanity by a quickly eroding thread here with you!"

Pulling her up to the front porch, David pulled her into the porch swing beside him. Wrapping his arms around her slowly growing waist, he pulled her against his chest. "Bella, that's just WHAT this is all about. I don't like seeing you a nervous wreck over something that I can handle in a day. We both want a marriage, not a wedding, honey. So, with the best of intentions for all of us, I decided to get involved. It wasn't good for you or the baby to be stressing like you were. Remember what Dr. Martin told us, babe. "Happy mommas make happy babies"," he quoted.

"I remember, David. How could I forget? You quote that man twenty times a day! But you still haven't explained to me what's going on!" JJ laughed.

"We digress," David said shortly, ignoring his future wife's pointed comment. Pulling her to him for a quick kiss, he continued "Anyway, I decided that we'd just go ahead and-"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

David was interrupted by his front door being thrown open by none other than Penelope Garcia.

"Well," she huffed, hands landing on her ample hips, "It took you two long enough to arrive! What did you do? Stop for a quickie along the way…and Rossi, get your lips off her! You can do that all you want after the ceremony!"

JJ looked from an impatient Garcia to an unrepentant David Rossi. "Ceremony? What ceremony?" JJ asked with wide eyes.

"You didn't tell her?" Pens asked glaring at Rossi.

"I was getting to it," David said reasonably to Garcia. Turning to his future wife, David said, "OUR ceremony, Bella. If it's okay with you, I want us to be married here…and now."

*******************************

Shocked, JJ whispered, "You did this for me?"

"I did this for US, Bella. I want you for my wife, honey. Immediately. And, I had some pretty big help," he said nodding at Garcia. "And, believe me when I tell you, she ain't done with us."

"Damn skippy, I'm not. At some point, I want the huge receptions with the five course meal and the towering cake…I will have it, you two…Oh, and a wedding portrait! But, for now, I agree. We just need to get you two married. We can discuss all those other plans much later," she conceded.

Carefully wiping the tears from JJ's cheeks, David whispered, "Baby, don't cry…I can't stand your tears."

Shaking her head, JJ told him, "I can't believe in a few minutes that I'll finally be Mrs. David Rossi. It'll be official and over with."

Placing a gentle hand over her slightly swollen belly, David said, "I think we have about six more months before we can say the ride is over, Bella."

"Why the cabin, Dave? Why here?" JJ asked huskily.

Leaning forward with a wicked gleam in his eye, David breathed against her ear, "It seemed ideal, Bella. Bringing you back to the very place we created our baby to marry you. We can always tell him or her that they were a present from the wedding."

Smacking his chest lightly, JJ shook her head as she whispered back, "We'll do know such thing, David Rossi. As far as I'm concerned, our child is going to think it only takes six months to grow a baby. That's our story and we're sticking to it!"

Laughing, David pulled her through the door to the cabin. There, gathered in their foyer, was the entire BAU team, as well as the team's chaplain.

Looking up into Dave's somber eyes, JJ asked, "You got Father Bryant to officiate?"

"Yeah, honey, he was thrilled to do this for us. All too often, he only sees us on the bad days. I thought it would be nice to include him on the best one of my life. Was that okay?" he asked.

"Absolutely," JJ murmured, "He was the only one that didn't try to make me talk after I shot Battle all those months ago. He just told me that when I closed my eyes at night that I could rest safe in the knowledge that I'd stopped a cold blooded murderer and saved the lives of countless other people. Then he told me that if I ever forgot that and needed to be reminded that I had his number."

Squeezing her hand, David looked down at her. "Then I chose well?"

"You chose very well, David," JJ whispered, reaching up to pull his face down to hers.

After quickly greeting their team, JJ and Rossi once again found themselves facing the incredible force that was Penelope Garcia.

"Okay, you two happy little lovebirds, let's get moving. JJ, you, me and Em are upstairs. Agent Rossi, you and the rest of the guys are down here. And, let me say right now, DAMN! How many rooms do you have in this so-called cabin, anyway?"

JJ smiled at Rossi as she replied, "I asked that same question myself, Pen, a few months back."

"I also remember when exactly you were asking that question, Cara…Want me to expand on that conversation?"

Slapping a hand over here future husband's mouth, she hissed, "David Rossi! Father Bryant is in this room and now is not the time!"

Pulling her hand down and encasing it in his own, David pulled JJ firmly against his body as he mock whispered, "Honey, I don't think being religious makes him ignorant of the facts of life and I'm fairly certain he knows we're expecting!"

Dryly, Hotch added, "I'm fairly certain the entire Bureau and several of the surrounding agencies know of your impending parenthood. It might have something to do with that billboard you put up on the highway!"

Grabbing JJ firmly by the arm, she dragged her away from David. "Okay, that's enough! More movement and less chit chat! We have exactly forty-five minutes to pull off Operation Elopement if we're gonna stick to my well thought out time table! Am I making myself clear here, people? Em, take our expectant little Gum Drop upstairs and get her in her dress. Boss Man, take custody of Agent Rossi and make sure that he's properly attired and waiting for her at the end of the stairs. Morgan, you're in charge of escorting her down the stairs. Reid, all you have to do is press play on the stereo when you're told! All right, everybody, you have your missions. Now, move!" Penelope ordered.

Garcia waited for JJ to start up the stairs before turning to Father Bryant. "Father, I assume as an FBI agent, you are licensed to carry a firearm?" Penelope asked.

Seeing the good Father's nod, Penelope continued, "Wonderful. If any one of these men before you even look like they are remotely thinking of sabotaging any of my well-laid plans, you have my permission to shoot to kill. Your bullet will be kinder than the pain I inflict on them." With those final words, Penelope marched up the stairs, calling out instructions to Emily as she went.

Looking from Rossi to Hotch, Father Bryant asked in amazement, "Where did you find that woman?"

"You really don't want to know, Father," Hotch said, shaking his dark head.

"It's true, Father. Trust us, it's far better you remain in the dark. If you knew the things that woman can do with a computer and a bad attitude, it would turn your collar inside out," Rossi said quietly.

Grinning, Father Bryant followed Pens progress up the stairs with his eyes. "The church could use a few good women like her."

"My Baby Girl in a convent as a nun!" Morgan laughed. "She'd stage a coup against the Mother Superior on her first day."

As all the men laughed at the mental image that thought created, they all heard Penelope yell, "I thought I said more movement and less chit chat! Do I need to come back and supervise, boys? It's T minus thirty-eight minutes and counting. Chop! Chop!"

Looking at Dave, Hotch murmured, "I think that's our cue…unless you want Garcia to suit you up herself."

Shuddering, Rossi murmured, "That is not a mental image I want on my wedding day." Smiling at Aaron, David said, "Do you realize in less than an hour I'll be married."

Following Dave into the bedroom, Hotch virtually begged, "Could you please make sure it's for the last time, Dave!"

"Trust me, Hotch. I found my Angel. I won't ever be letting her go. This one is for life."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thirty minutes later, JJ slid the brush through her long blonde hair one last time. Looking around the master bathroom, she found herself smiling ath that Jacuzzi tub in the corner. Turning, she focused her eyes on the washing machine in the ajoinging room. Rubbing her belly, JJ realized that their baby could have been made any one of the numerous times David had made love to her that first weekend they'd reconciled.

Hearing Penelope bustle into the room, JJ fought the smile on her face.

"What's that smile and blush for, Buttercup, as if I really need to ask," Pens said playfully.

Following the blonde tornado into the room, Emily told her serenely, "Oh, Garcia, don't get that woman started. Evidently, those two have done it on every available flat surface in this house! By the way, tell Dave thanks for giving Aaron the tip about the washing machine," Emily winked.

Blushing furiously, JJ quickly said, "Okay, ladies, minds out of the gutter!"

"Okay, seriously Jayje, you ready for this?" Penelope asked, pushing JJ out of the bathroom.

JJ nodded as she caught her reflection in the full length cheval mirror in the corner. The pale cream dress that Garcia and Emily had found for her matched her skin tone perfectly, the jagged lace hem making it not quite so formal. It was exactly what she had wanted all along.

Turning to Garcia with tear filled eyes, she whispered, "I owe you for this, you know that, right?"

Hugging her friend tightly, Garcia whispered, "Don't you dare cry, Gum Drop! You'll mess up that understated five minute makeup job that Em just did!"

"Hey," Emily yelped. "Don't blame me! You were the one that told me to get it done and get it done fast!"

"Hey, girl," Penelope said on a laugh, propping her hands on her hips, "I was just following orders. Agent Rossi said to keep stress to a minimum so that Gumdrop, here, didn't fly over the edge….I'd say that we accomplished our mission successfully."

"That you did, guys," JJ said quietly, heading for the door. "Now, let's get this show on the road! I'm about to get married."

Hearing a knock as she opened the door, JJ smiled at Morgan.

"You ladies almost done with the frou frou crap up here? Time's wasting and Rossi's gonna pop a vein if he doesn't see JJ soon," Derek warned with a grin.

Smacking his arm, Garcia retorted, "We've BEEN ready! We were waiting on you slowpokes to get your act together down there!"

Looking at the bride, Morgan drew a sharp breath in. "Jayje, you look gorgeous," he said, as Emily slipped out.

"Thanks, Derek."

"Rossi's a damn lucky man, kiddo. I just hope the bastard realizes it!"

"Oh, I think he knows! Our little girl here made sure he knew what he almost lost," Garcia muttered.

Kissing her best friend on the cheek, Garcia whispered, "I'll see you downstairs, Angel."

Nodding, JJ watched Morgan hold out a hand to her. "Well, girl, let's get you down those stairs. That man has been chomping at the bit for a half hour. I think the Padre was almost willing to slip him a scotch a few minutes ago."

"Uh uh…no liquor for him on my wedding day," JJ said with a shake of her blonde head. "I want him sober and ready for what's coming."

"Oh, babe, that man his been ready for months. You just couldn't see it."

"Let's go then," JJ said, smiling up at Morgan.

As they descended the stairs to the soft soulful voice of Etta James singing "At Last", JJ drew a deep breath as she met the gaze of her future husband waiting for her on the bottom step.

Smiling widely, JJ took the last step toward the rest of her life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Watching his entire future walk down the stairs toward him, David Rossi held out his hand. Wrapping his much larger hand around JJ's delicate one, he looked deeply into her blue eyes as he laid a tender palm to her cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Bella. I've waited my whole life for you and now that it's time to do this, I don't know what to say."

Smiling weakly at the man staring down at her, JJ straightened his tie as she said, "Me too, David. It seems like the last few months have just blurred together and that we've always been a couple. We've pretty much said everything that needs to be said, haven't we?"

Nodding, David watched as Father Bryant beckoned them forward. Smiling at the couple standing before him, Father Bryant said, "Well, since the two of you, or the three of you, as the case may be, are ready to make this official, why don't we just say the formal words, sign a few pieces of paper and then you can get on with living the rest of your life together?"

"That sounds heavenly to me, Father," JJ said softly.

"I couldn't agree more," David agreed, drawing JJ to his side as the Father led them to the wide bay window.

Softly, JJ asked as they made their way, "Dave, how did you get a marriage license without my signature?"

"Don't ask those questions, JJ. You'll regret knowing the answers," Hotch muttered.

Smacking her future husband's arm, JJ hissed, "David Rossi, who did you bribe?"

Snorting, Morgan said on a shudder, "Oh, sweetness, bribes would have been to simple…No, our man here, he went and moved right into threats immediately. You don't ever want to see this man when he can't get what he wants when he wants."

Staring into David's twinkling eyes, JJ smiled. "Oh, I've got a pretty good idea what he's like when he's bound and determined to win something."

Leaning forward to brush a kiss against her pink lips, David murmured, "I'll always make sure I win when it comes to you, baby. Always."

Rolling her eyes at the couple, Pen said sharply, "Father, would you please start saying those words. I swear you have to watch these two like a hawk. It's no wonder there's a bun in her oven. They can't keep their hands to themselves."

"Gacia!" JJ gasped, hiding her red face against David's neck.

"She's got a point, honey," Dave murmured.

Clearing his throat to keep from laughing, Father Bryant replied, "If everybody is ready…how bout we get started, folks."

Straightening, JJ looked up to stare into David's eyes as he wrapped strong arms around her and pulled her to him. Leaning into him, JJ listened as Father Bryant began.

"Friends, we've come together today to celebrate the marriage of David Alexander Rossi and Jennifer Janelle Jareau. If anyone knows of any reason that they shouldn't be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence reigned in the room for a moment before the good Father chuckled and said, "Good, doesn't look like Ms. Garcia needs to shoot any of you!" Soldiering on, the Father ordered JJ to repeat after him the holy words.

"I, Jennifer, take thee, David, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse in sickness and in health for richer or poorer until death parts us."

Moments later, David followed with the same holy vows. Rings were exchanged mere moments later and before anyone was aware Father Bryant's strong voice boomed, "By the authority invested in me by the Holy Catholic Church and by the commonwealth of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

Quickly snatching his tearful new bride to him, David lowered his mouth to claim hers, barely hearing the Father say dryly, "I WAS getting to that part, my son!"

Drawing back to stare down at his new wife, David felt Morgan's hand clap against his back as he told the Father, "You snooze, you lose with these two, Padre. If there's one thing all of us have learned about these two, it's that when they want something, they don't move slowly!"


	21. Author's Note

**Dear loyal and faithful readers,**

**I wanted to let everyone know what has been happening in my life recently, which might explain why I have not been writing and posting as quickly as before. A few weeks ago, I injured my back and neck, resulting in pulled muscles, pinched nerves, and several other severe conditions. Needless to say, I have been under the influence of several painkillers and other meds, which, along with the pain, have seriously affected my ability to continue the writing pace that I had set. Keeping up with my children, husband, and family has taken what little strength I had left.. **

**Fortunately, my doctor may have finally found the right treatment, and along with new meds, I will be starting physical rehab soon. It has been a long and hard few weeks, but I hope that, soon, there will be a light at the end of this torturous tunnel. **

**Please bear with me as I regain my strength and return to my normal life! I love writing my fanfics, and I appreciate your continued faithfulness. If not for my friends, Tonnie, Susan and Michelle, I would have lost what was left of my proverbial mind. But, with their constant and unwavering support, as well as my husband's, I am persevering and hope that I (and my partner in crime, Tonnie) continue to bring you the quality of writing that we hope you enjoy!**

**ilovetvalot (AKA Tracia)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

David and Jennifer Rossi watched as the last guest walked from the cabin to their car. Flashing a brilliant smile at his now wife, David drew her into his arms. "So, Mrs. Rossi, are we feeling more relieved about our change in circumstance?"

"We are both feeling the definitive effects of relief," JJ replied, rubbing her belly. "You made your son or daughter extremely happy today, David Rossi."

"And what about my wife, Bella? Did I please her as well?" David asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh her? Hmmm? I don't know. I don't quite think relieved is the appropriate word," JJ hedged, tilting her blonde head to narrow her eyes on the man she could now proclaim to the world was legally, irrevocably hers.

Drawing her closer, David tightened his arms. "All right? Well, I'd like to know how that particular woman feels, my love."

"Oh, well, if you must know, she feels ecstatic, elevated, hopeful and like she's been given every dream that she ever wished for," JJ grinned.

"Well, it took ya damn long enough, woman! I was starting to sweat over here!" David huffed, hugging her to him.

"As if you didn't know how I felt," JJ said smartly.

"A husband likes to hear these things from the wife he loves more than his own life," David returned firmly.

"Insecurity is SOOO not your thing," JJ laughed.

"Smartass," David growled, lowering his head to capture her lips in a scorching kiss.

"So Angel, what do you feel like doing?" David asked, finally releasing her tempting lips.

"Honestly, I want to grab a couple of blankets and walk down to our spot beside the river and relax," JJ answered truthfully.

"Anything you want, Bella. But one more time, it's not a river, it's a-," Rossi tried once again to explain patiently.

"A CREEK! I got it! I got it!" yelled JJ, throwing her hands up in the air. "You aren't ever gonna let it rest, are you?"

"Well, baby, there's a difference," Rossi said patiently.

"It's water…It's pretty…and it's where I realized that no matter how long or hard I tried, I would never not be able to love you!" JJ griped, dropping her hands to her hips fixing him with a steely look daring him to argue with her logic.

Smiling, Rossi nodded. "Then the river it is! But why don't we both change clothes…I don't think your wedding dress and my tux are appropriate attire for a walk down to the water."

"I concur," JJ said pertly. "Race ya," she yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted up the stairs.

Watching his brand new and very last wife scamper up the stairs, David shook his head as his heart clenched. "Slow down! You fall and I'm putting you over my knee, pregnant or not!"

Turning, JJ saluted sharply as she said, "Aye, aye, captain!"

Twenty minutes later, with three warm blankets to guard them against the cool fall air, Jennifer Rossi reclined between her new husband's sprawled legs as his warm hands slid under her sweater to caress her belly.

"We'll be able to feel him move soon, won't we?" asked David.

Smiling, JJ nodded against his chest. "The doctor says another couple of weeks. And what makes you think it's a HIM, David Rossi?"

Sliding his hands warmly along her abdomen, he nuzzled her neck as he rumbled, "He feels like a him. A father knows these things."

Turning her head to look at her husband, JJ smiled, "For the record, I'm fine with the idea of a son. But the next time, you realize, don't you, that I'm going to want a little girl?"

"Angel, I'll give you whatever you want. We'll do what needs to be done as many times as it takes to get that precious little girl. I promise you that!" he whispered huskily, sealing his lips to hers.

Sighing against his lips, JJ opened her mouth to entice his tongue to hers. He tasted of champagne and chocolate cake. Two of her most decadent favorites…only one of which she had been allowed this day due to the peanut currently residing in her womb. Tasting it on his tongue was better than drinking a whole flute of the expensive Don Perignon he'd had delivered for the ceremony. Moaning against his mouth, she leaned further back into him, twisting to gain firmer contact with his delicious tongue.

Framing her face with one hand as the other slid up her sweater to palm a braless breast, David whispered, "Why, Mrs. Rossi, I'm shocked. Are you trying to take advantage of your new husband in broad daylight out in the open for the world to see?"

Releasing his mouth long enough to level him with a patronizing look, "You mean these beautiful, completely deserted surroundings with no one around for miles? I might be. Do you have a problem with that, husband?" she asked, sliding a hand down to palm the erection developing through his jeans.

Hitching a breath as her tantalizing fingers found him through the denim material of his jeans and gave a seductive squeeze, he breathed, "I thought I made it clear to you that I would never deny you anything you wanted, especially when it came to my body, Jen? Wasn't I clear enough?" he asked, plucking her distended nipple under her sweater. "I just thought the first time we made love as man and wife that you'd want a nice soft bed in a toasty warm room."

"Oh, baby," she whispered, turning to push him back against the blanket beneath them, "we brought extra blankets and I have no doubt as to your ability to overheat me in a matter of minutes. No, wait," she gasped as she felt him slide both his hands under his sweater to squeeze her breasts, "make that seconds."

Laying on his back, staring up at her, David said hoarsely, "God, I love you so much!" Bringing one hand out from below her sweater, he cupped the back of her head to pull her down to him. Kissing her deeply, he grabbed the over-sized blanket folded beside him and spread it over their bodies, never breaking contact with her succulent lips and tongue. "Mrs. Rossi, I'm about to issue my first order as your newly and lastly wedded husband. Get naked, now! I want to fuck my wife."

"It's a really great thing that your wife wants to fuck you, too," JJ whispered against his lips, allowing him to pull the cable knit sweater over her head. "You, too, Rossi," JJ said, quickly unbuttoning his flannel shirt and pressing her aroused nipples to the massively hairy chest below her. Dragging her nipples against his chest in a way she knew he loved, she grinned as he groaned.

"Jesus, baby!"

"Yeah, well, you said to get naked. I'm just obeying my husband!" JJ snarked, licking at a flat brown erect nipple.

"Jeans off, now," David barked. "And you so better be commando under there," he rasped, jerking at her blue jeans.

"Ditto," she said, fighting his belt buckle.

"Baby, I'll always be commando for you if there is even the slightest chance I'm going to get inside your body," he said, gently sucking the racing pulse in her neck.

Getting the belt loosened and his fly open, JJ reached her hand inside and smiled as she met the hot feel of his straining arousal. "One of the many reasons that I love you," JJ sighed.

"My cock?"

"Your ingenuity!" she said pressing a kiss to his waiting lips. Drawing back, she winked, "And the cock ain't bad either."

"You little vixen," he laughed, rolling her onto her back and stripping her out of her jeans below the blanket. "Baby, are you sure you're warm enough?"

Dragging his hand down to her wet sheath, she asked with a coy smile, "You tell me, husband?"

Groaning against her neck as he felt her readily flowing juices. "Well, you are warm, angel. But, I think I can get you hotter, don't you?" he asked, sliding a finger through those juices. Ducking under the blanket, he shimmied down her body.

"David!" she gasped, as she felt his tongue slide through her wet femininity.

"Ummm, busy right now, Bella. Check back later," he said against her curls before stabbing his tongue into her in a way he knew drove her wild.

Bucking against his mouth, JJ reached underneath the blanket to claw at his shoulders. "No, baby…this should be about both of us!" she rasped, as she felt him circle her sensitive nerves with his tongue in a way that always made her see stars.

"Don't worry, Cara. This," he said, taking a leisurely lick, "is just my appetizer. Trust me, the main course is lengthening as I work. Relax, baby. You know you love it."

"I love you! And, God, yes, I love it when you do this to me!" JJ screeched, as his teeth closed gently around her little pearl of sensation.

Blowing lightly against her cleft to heighten the sensation, Rossi smiled, flicking his tongue against the small pink nub, "Then you'll find me doing it a lot more, Bella."

"God, your so good," she breathed, tightening her fingers in his hair.

"Easy to be good when something like this tastes so delicious," he muttered against her intimate skin.

Applying himself to his task in earnest, he felt JJ begin to thrash beneath him.

"David, stop! I'm going to come if you don't!" JJ screamed, uncaring if anyone did here her.

"Good. The second time you come is always better than the first," he said rotating his tongue around her before closing his lips around her nub and sucking sharply. Releasing her momentarily to let her catch her breath, he growled, "And the next time I let you come, I plan to be buried deep inside this sweet tight little cave of yours!" Wrapping his teeth around her gently once more, he sent her into paradise.

When JJ opened her eyes again, she found herself staring into the darkly passionate gaze of her husband. "God, you're good!" she said hoarsely.

"Your screams spoke for themselves, Cara Mia," David grinned, lowering his head to kiss her deeply, silently thanking God that JJ wasn't one of those women repulsed at the idea of kissing after the act he'd just performed. Instead, she twined her tongue around his and arched her body into his.

"I love you, David Rossi," she told him breathlessly. "Make love to me."

"I thought I just did," he said with a sly grin.

"David-," she whined.

"Did you have something else on your mind, sweetheart," he said, gently nudging her with the tip of his arousal, causing her to arch her back and claw his lower back.

"You know what I want!" JJ pouted, trying to pull her to him.

"Then tell me…I'm getting older…the memory goes, you know," he said glibly.

"David Rossi, I swear to God, if you don't fill me up right now, I'll give birth to a girl first just to spite you!" JJ threatened, narrowing her eyes and spreading her thighs wider as she reached a hand down to wrap around his manhood and squeeze seductively.

"A girl would be just fine, Bella. Healthy is all I want," he said, gasping at the feel of her soft hand surrounding him. No matter how many times they made love, each time felt like a homecoming. And this time was the first time he'd take her as his wife. He wanted to be gentle. "Bella, ease up, baby. I want this time to be special!" he gasped.

"Every time is special with us, my love," she said, arching her neck to kiss him.

"I know, but I want to be gentle this time. I'm making you my wife, angel," he replied, returning her kiss.

"David, I feel like you made me your wife that night in front of the fireplace when we found our way back to each other. Love me. Love me any way you want! But, please, baby, love me soon!" she said, stroking his manhood again.

"Shit!" he gasped, as her finger caressed his tip and spread the moisture that had pooled there.

"Pretty words, husband," JJ laughed.

"Well hell, woman…you know what that does to me!" he defended.

Biting the side of his neck, JJ murmured, "Yes, I sure the hell do!"

Tightening his hands on her hips, he growled, before sealing his lips to hers, "You just remember I wanted to do gentle this first time!" Plunging into her warm wet depths, he felt her tight body clutch at him as her arms wrapped around his neck. Pumping his hips into the cradle of her thighs, he moaned.

"God, yes!" JJ screamed. "Faster, David! Deeper!"

"Christ, woman, you'll kill me on our first night of marriage," he laughed against her neck. But never one to refuse his love, he quickly raised her knees to drape them around his back and tilted her pelvis, bringing him in more intimate deeper contact with her and allowing his strokes to stimulate her hidden bundle of nerves.

"Oh, yeah, David! Like that, baby!" she yelled, raising her hips to meet his deep thrusts.

"You like that, honey?"

"God, yes! You know I do!" she said, sucking his tongue into his mouth as her nails clawed his shoulders. "Faster, babe!"

"We've got all night, sweetheart," he smiled down at her.

"I need to come again, David! Maybe it's the hormones! I don't know! But, I need it!" she said, head thrashing against the blankets as her hips rose to meet his quick deep thrusts.

"How bad, baby?" he whispered hotly. "How bad to you need me to get you off?"

"David, please, honey. Don't make me wait?" she gasped, beginning to reach down to stroke herself.

Grabbing her hand, he growled, "Don't you dare! That's my territory!"

"Then explore it," she gasped.

Laughing at her bossiness, David made short work of finding that special spot that drove her wild. Making love to the woman underneath him had only gotten better with pregnancy. To his way of thinking, he might just keep her in that condition. It definitely seemed to satisfy them both more than could be described.

Hearing her scream of release was music to his ears. But feeling her body tighten around his straining arousal through him over the edge. Pumping into her again and again for what seemed like endless moments, he knew he'd never had a more powerful release with anyone, even the woman beneath him. Finally emptying himself, he immediately rolled to his side to relieve her of his weight. "God, that was good, Bella. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, David Rossi…but just wait until I get my revenge later tonight for keeping me waiting. You, my darling husband, are in for the longest, most excruciating blow job known to man!"

"Yet another reason, I love you so much. You always rise to a challenge," he said, rolling over to seal his lips to hers once more.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Five months later, JJ and Penelope sat camped out on the oversized couch at the so-called hunting cabin. Large bowl of ice cream propped on her heavily pregnant belly, JJ shoveled another bite into her mouth.

As the end credits for the Harrison Ford movie "Sabrina" rolled, JJ laughed.

Turning to Garcia, JJ told the blonde woman that was coincidentally her best friend, "David would have a conniption fit if I forced him to watch this movie with me. He hates all chick flicks."

"What constitutes a chick flick, Angelfish?" Penelope asked with a smile.

"Hmmm, well let's see, if the movie has any less than three explosions and/or two shootouts, it's a chick flick," JJ proclaimed.

Reaching for the bag of Doritos on the table, Penelope raised an eyebrow at her. "Good thing Agent Rossi and Morgan are still in the woods then…cause I think it's time for Steel Magnolias!"

Laughing, JJ leaned forward to grab the remote and winced.

"You okay, Gumdrop?" Pens asked quickly.

Nodding, JJ rubbed her back. "The doctor told me to expect these Braxton-Hicks contractions…he didn't say how much they'd hurt though!"

Watching as her friend leaned back gingerly against the piled pillows, Penelope asked, "Honey Bear, when exactly are you do to pop this bun out of the oven?"

Her attention back on the beginning movie, JJ answered absently, "Not for over three weeks, Pens."

Settling back against the couch, Pens continued to watch JJ carefully as she handed her friend the requested dip for her chips.

An hour later, Penelope Garcia was becoming more and more concerned. Twice more during the last hour, her friend had sat up sharply and began breathing deeply as she rubbed her back, wincing at regular intervals.

Finally, Garcia asked, "Sweet Potato, are you sure there isn't something a little more serious going on here? You sure we're not missing something?"

"Where, Pen? At the office? I'm sure Hotch would have called if we had a case, but if you think you should go back in, I'm sure that I'll be fine. Dave was just being overprotective with not wanting me to be alone…"

Grabbing JJ's hand, Penelope gave a brief shake of her blonde head. "No, sweet pea, not at the office. With you, honey! Those Braxton-Hicks thingies look like they're coming at fairly regular intervals!" Garciaq told her with a nod to her burgeoning belly.

Pushing herself off the couch, JJ headed toward the kitchen. "I'm getting more juice," she laughed. "And, YOU are a worry wart! It's nowhere near time for the little munchkin yet. I'm sure it's just normal pregnancy stuff. The doctor said I'd have all manner of aches and pains toward the end."

Garcia raised an eyebrow as she watched JJ again press a hand to her back and breathe deeply. Glancing at her watch, Garcia thought, "Yep! Thirteen minutes…right on schedule!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Garcia waited the minute and a half it took for her friend to breathe normally again before speaking.

Helping her friend settle again on the couch with a fresh bowl of Chunky Monkey ice cream and a bottle of apple juice, Garcia excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Once safely ensconced in the large room, she pulled her cell phone from her pocket. Quickly speed dialing David Rossi, she silently cursed him for all he was worth as the call was directed to voice mail. Choosing to leave a message, Garcia spoke in a low urgent voice as she said, "Listen to me, Agent Rossi! I don't care where you are or what you've just shot, you need to haul your ass back to this cabin because unless I miss my guess, our little momma is about to become a momma in the very literal sense! Call me back immediately!" Disconnecting the call, she quickly called Morgan's phone and had to leave a nearly identical message.

Ranting silently to herself about the stupidity of men, Garcia plastered a happy smile on her face as she made her way back to the living room just in time to find JJ with her hand pressed yet again to her back breathing deeply. "Gumdrop, are you sure that you're okay?"

Releasing a shaky breath, JJ nodded. "It's passing, Pen."

Garcia tried to control the quickly escalating panic in her voice as she asked, "JJ, honey bear, have you ever had these Braxton-Hicks thingies before?"

Shaking her head negatively, JJ mumbled, "But I'm sure they get worse the closer it gets to having the baby."

"Just like the real thing does," Pen muttered.

"Huh?" JJ asked, looking up.

"Nothing, sweetness. Why don't you get comfy on the couch," Penelope said, pushing JJ gently back.

Watching the movie, JJ laughed. "Tom Skeritt just gets better with age!"

"Don't he though!" Penelope laughed.

"I'd better not let Dave hear me say---AAAARRRRGHHH," JJ screamed as a pain tore through her lower back. "Dear God, that hurt," JJ gasped.

Glancing at her watch, Penelope noted that it had only been nine minutes since JJ's last contraction. Helping her friend find a comfortable position as the contraction passed, Garcia said slowly, "JJ, sweetie, I need you to listen to me, okay?"

Nodding, JJ stared up at her friend.

"Honey, you need to seriously consider the possibility that these are not Braxton-Hicks contractions. I'm pretty sure they're the real deal, sweetness."

Garcia watched as JJ's eyes widened and she began to shake her head. "They can't be, Penelope! They can't! I've got three more weeks to get ready! Three!" JJ shouted.

"Angelfish, I don't think the baby can read a calendar yet?" Penelope explained patiently.

"We need to think about heading to the hospital soon, Gumdrop."

Breathing quickly, JJ asked with wild eyes, "Where's David? I can't have this baby now, Garcia! I won't! Not without my David! Call him right now! He'll tell you that this isn't happening!"

"Angelfish, I called him and Morgan about twenty minutes ago. Their phones are going straight to voice mail. I'm sure that they're just out of range….I mean you've mentioned before that cell reception is spotty at best out here in the boondocks."

"Try him again, Garcia, please!" JJ ordered frantically, clutching her best friends arm. "We have to try him again!"

Nodding calmly, Pen pulled her phone out again and dialed Agent Rossi's number. Hearing it go to voice mail again, Garcia chose her words more carefully this time, mindful of JJ sitting beside her. "Agent Rossi, it's Pen again. JJ is sitting right here with me and we were just wanted to see how soon you boys are to the cabin. Please be sure to call us when you get this message."

Hanging up, Penelope smiled reassuringly at JJ. "See, angel, message left. I'm sure he'll be in touch with us soon."

Nodding, JJ leaned her head against the pillows of the couch. "This is nothing, Pen. I'm sure it's just a false alarm. It's not happening now. It can't be. I'm not ready and I can't deal with this without David," JJ told her with a decidedly final note in her voice.

Trying to control the wave of fear washing over her, Garcia tried to smile. Over the next hour, she silently cursed the absent men while assisting JJ back and forth to the bathroom and holding her hand through those pains now coming at very regular intervals.

Helping JJ again to the bathroom, Penelope nodded sympathetically as JJ again told her how David Rossi's spawn hated her.

"I swear to you, Garcia, this child sits on my bladder on purpose. He waits for me to sit down and then he moves!" JJ said heatedly. Looking at her best friend, JJ said firmly, "Let this be a warning to you, Penelope. The pill lies to you. You think your safe and then - BAM!"

Garcia just nodded as she helped her back to the couch. "Honey, I know you don't want to talk about this, but it's time to think about letting me drive you to the hospital, Peaches."

Shaking her head again, JJ replied, "There's no reason, Garcie. I'm fine here."

Staring longingly out the window, Garcia wondered if it was possible to see through the woods and into a tree stand. As she stared, she suddenly caught sight of two men making their way toward the cabin and yelped. Turning to impart the happy news to her friend, she saw the look of pain and horror on JJ's face. Rushing forward, she caught JJ as she tried to stand.

Gasping through the pain, JJ revealed, "Pen, I think my water just broke!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Gumdrop, let's get you back on the couch!" Penelope ordered.

Pulling Pen's hand toward her, JJ gasped, "Pen, you have to find David. Find him right now!"

As if by magic, JJ heard the musical sounds of men laughing in her kitchen at that very moment. "Garcie, am I hearing things? I'm not losing my mind, am I? That sounds like my David laughing!"

"No, sweetie, you aren't losing it," Pen smiled gently. "I think our boys are finally back, hon," Penelope told her as another contraction gripped her tiny friend.

As David walked through the kitchen, Morgan on his heels, he called, "Jen, honey, you still awake?"

Feeling JJ's hand tighten painfully around her own, Penelope ground out, "Jennifer's a little busy right now, Rossi! She's a bit busy having your son!"

Stopping cold as he watched his wife doubled over in pain, he quickly moved across the room to her. Going down on one knee in front of her, he asked urgently, "What's wrong? Jen, baby, talk to me!" Raising his eyes to Garcia, he ordered, "Tell me what's happening, Garcia! How long has she been like this?"

Looking up at her husband as the contraction ended, JJ accused, "You didn't answer your phone, David Rossi! We tried to call and you wouldn't answer your phone!"

"Honey, we were in the middle of nowhere! And, I'm here now. How long, sweetheart? How long have you been in labor?" he asked, smoothing her sweaty hair behind her ear.

Shaking her head, JJ stated in a determined voice, "I'm not in labor, David. It's too early. Our baby boy isn't done baking yet! I've got three more weeks and I want them all!"

David looked at Pen again and asked, "How long, Garcia?"

Glancing at her watch, Penelope said, "I'd say she's been in labor for the last couple of hours. Her contractions are seven minutes apart and her water just broke right before you guys walked in."

"Okay, Bella," David said, cupping JJ's face and forcing her to look at him, "it's time to go to the hospital."

Biting her lip, JJ whined, "But I want my three more weeks! I'm in labor in the middle of nowhere, Dave! Only YOUR child would do this to me!"

"Sweetheart, we've got a very few minutes to get you up and into the truck, so let's not argue. It's gonna take us at least an hour and a half to get back to the hospital at Quantico and…"

JJ's eyes widened as she squeezed Dave's hand and bent over. "Oh, God, David! Here it comes again!" JJ screamed.

"Five minutes," Garcia mouthed to David.

Pulling her body against his, David tightened his arms around the small woman. Whispering against her hair, "You're doing good, honey. Just keep breathing like we learned in class. I'm right here." Feeling JJ tighten her hand around his, she looked up into his eyes.

"This is too much, David. It's not like they told us it would be," JJ whispered fearfully.

"Morgan, move that SUV right up to the front door," Garcia ordered. Turning back to Rossi, Pen said quietly, "Agent Rossi, she's at five minutes. We're never going to make it back to Quantico in time."

Grabbing her husband's arm, JJ said frantically, "David, I have to give birth in a hospital. I need drugs! A lot of drugs!"

Reaching down to lift his wife into his arms, David said calmly, "Okay, Bella, that's it. We're going now. I promise, I'll get you to a hospital."

Nodding against her husband's warm comforting chest, JJ encircled her arms around his neck. "I believe you, David. But, tell Morgan to drive fast, okay?"

Striding toward the door, Rossi sharply ordered Garcia, "Tell Morgan to check the GPS coordinates for the hospital in Wellington. It's only fifteen minutes from here. We'll have to get her there and call her doctor to meet us. I can't risk driving her to Quantico."


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Well, ya'll this is our final chapter. We hope you enjoyed the ride and we hope you'll let us know what you thought! As ever, we do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 26

An hour later, David Rossi stared down in wonder at the tiny little boy in his arms. Shifting his eyes to the child's drowsy mother lying in the bed next to them, he smiled. "JJ, sweetheart, you really know how to scare your husband. You know that, don't you?" he asked. "When that doctor came in and said you were already at ten centimeters and ready to push, I thought I was going to faint. I've stared down serial killers, but seeing you in pain almost broke me."

Rolling her eyes at the man she loved, she reached for her baby. "All you had to do was hold my hand, David. I'm the one who had to push this little watermelon out," she said, smiling down at her dark haired son. "I think Garcia was screaming as loudly as I was at one point."

"Speaking of Garcia, where did she and Morgan go?" Rossi asked, sliding in bed next to his wife.

"She went to call the rest of our team and let them know about our newest family member." Staring down at David Rossi's miniature replica, she whispered, "We still haven't decided on a name yet, honey. That's the first thing every member of our team is gonna ask when they get here."

"I know, babe. I thought we had a few more weeks."

"Yeah, me too," JJ smiled ruefully. "Surprise!"

"Well I guess we can't keep calling him Baby Boy Rossi. He might be a little bitter when he gets older." Pushing her hair behind her ear as he watched her stare at their son, David whispered, "You know that I think you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. Watching you bring him into this world was the most miraculous thing I've ever seen."

Smiling up at her husband, JJ whispered, "Thank you. And nice deflection. But it's time to name our baby. The last names we had discussed were my fathers and your grandfather's names.

David nodded and looked at his son. "So, Bella, do you think we have a Nicholas Alexander Rossi on our hands."

"Nicholas Alexander Rossi," JJ whispered to the baby. "I like it. It's the perfect blend of the past and the present," she told him stroking the baby's cheek.

Covering her hand, where it touched the baby's skin, David shook his head. "No, honey, it's the perfect name for the future. You and Nicholas are my future, Cara Mia. I'll never understand what I did to deserve you both and I know it took us a long time to get to this point. I want you to know that I'll do everything I can to make sure the future goes a lot more smoothly."

Raising her head to kiss her husband, JJ said huskily, "Oh, David, I think we're each other's futures. I, personally, can't wait to see what fate has in store for us."

Cuddling his family closer, David rumbled, "Honey, I'm completely satisfied with the future I see right in front of me. It looks absolutely perfect and I can't imagine being any happier than I am at this very moment." He watched as his wife and son fell asleep surrounded by his arms. As he closed his own eyes, David sent up a small prayer of thanks for the beauty that could come after mistakes were made. With his wife and son in his arms, his future was perfect.


End file.
